


Raidy and Her Companions: An Alternate Tale

by SV_Writer



Category: Ikazuchi no Senshi Raidy | Lightning Warrior Raidy Series
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Falling In Love, L - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, Whipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: After the first game, Raidy had beaten Cubust and all his generals...What if one General remained a bit focused on Raidy... Not, out of hate, but desire?What would happen, if FonFon, fell for Raidy?





	1. The Werewolf's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a FETISH piece.  
> Some of the content may be displeasing to certain people.  
> This piece contains;  
> -Lesbianism.  
> -Anthros  
> -BDSM  
> -Sex  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this story.

FonFon sighed to herself. She reached for her tail and tugged at it, whimpering sadly, “…Raidy-chan…”

Ever since, she had been beaten by that beautiful warrior, she had been on her mind. She tugged at the whip in her hands.

She was the first person, since that Cubust…

And she had beat Cubust…

She sighed forlornly, before continuing to walk, following the path Raidy had left. She was trying to find for some time now. With her senses, it wasn’t hard to track her, but the problem was the distance.

Raidy-chan had been quite far away, and FonFon had been, following this trail for nearly a month now. She was in the middle of a forest now, but the trail was stronger than ever. She was close.

She was so very close.

She was breathing hard to calm herself. She wanted to be a normal cocky self when she was in front of Raidy-chan, but she was so excited…

Ah?

Now, what was this?

She was underneath tree, and she could smell Raidy here… Her scent was so strong… Sweat, and… Lightning. Oh, the scent sent shivers down her spine. She gripped her shoulders and shivered with delight, before bending down to inspect this scene.

She poked the soft earth… This was not normal… this was the marks of a struggle. Several foot-prints. Scratches… There was a small pile of ash, the remain of a fire…

There was nothing else here.

She silently considered this situation. If Raidy-chan had been attacked, FonFon had no doubt that she would have been able to fend off any attack… and that’s what this scene suggested; There had been a fight, a brief scuffle, and then it ended.

Raidy must have won, because, none of her stuff had been left behind… She wouldn’t have been beaten by a bunch of bandits or something…

With that thought, FonFon, continued to follow Raidy’s trail.

*

Raidy groaned as she returned to consciousness.

She couldn’t believe she had been beaten by a bunch of bandits…

She should have seen the blow dart coming… She should have been able to fight them off with her lightning powers… She had beaten someone like Cubust!

She groaned again and forced herself to sit up.

She was still wearing her uniform… well, that was good… Ah… she didn’t have her weapons. She reached up and touched her head and sighed with relief as she felt her headband.

Okay, so the only thing she didn’t have, at the moment was her sword…

She tried standing and then moaned as a wave of nausea washed over her and she fell back to her knees. She blinked… The world was swimming… Oh, she felt… She felt…

She felt herself vaguely turning to the side and then vomiting. Oh, she felt terrible…

Okay… Calm down… She leaned back against the wall, and began to breath slowly. Once her heart beat had evened out, she began to try and remember her entire situation.

She had sat down under a tree, for lunch… She had started a fire, and had just begun to prepare a lovely stew… When she felt the piercing dart in her neck. Blow darts… were tricky. Hard to hear and to sense.

It was difficult to avoid them… and she didn’t avoid it.

Whatever it was coated with, it was effective. Within seconds, she felt her body numbing, and the Bandits approached her…

And after that…

It was a blur. She remembered, trying to fight… and then falling… and then just waking up in this cell, filled with embarrassment and shame, at being beaten by a bunch of… Mooks.

She groaned once more and moved to lie on the floor… the stone was cool beneath her. It calmed her… The drug was still in her system. That much was obvious. Her centre of gravity was off, she could barely stand and nausea still tortured her.

She had no idea where she was… There were no windows, and the only light came from a torch outside the cell… She could have been knocked out for a few days for all she knew…

No that didn’t seem likely… No matter how sick she felt, she was not exactly hungry… But she was thirsty…

She glanced around the cell… no water…

Damn it.

She flopped back. She had to focus on just resting. The more she’d rest, she faster her body would purge the toxin…

Then she heard it.

Screaming. Men, screaming.

In pain.

She blinked and forced herself to her feet. She gagged as the terrible sickness washed over her again, and fell to one knee. Her breathing became laboured and strained.

She swallowed. She couldn’t afford to be weak here… She stuck down fingers into her throat and began to vomit. She kept vomiting until there was nothing in her belly to expel anymore.

She was heaving by this point, but the dizzying nausea was gone, and any sense of fuzziness had been blocked out the acidic flavour of the vomit.

Slowly she walked over to the cell door. It was a thick item. Completely made of metal… probably steel… it was hard to tell in the dim light. There was only one opening which was near the top of the door; about 10 cm wide, and barred.

It was a secure door.

She peeked through the opening… she could hear people still screaming… not just screams of fear, but screams of pain as well.

Accompanying those screams was a strange sound… like a snap… or a crack…

She couldn’t see anyone.

But those screams…

She wasn’t sure if she could fight back in this state. True, she could try to use her lightning… but she was afraid, she might miss… she still didn’t know everything about them…

She swallowed. Worst case… she’d have to use them…

She prepared herself. The screams were getting closer, and so was that cracking sound… it was a sharp noise, and it was terribly familiar. She heard someone laugh happily… A woman… an almost alien sound in the midst of those screams…

She had heard that sound before… She had heard that laugh before…

Wait…

It couldn’t be…

She heard one final snap and there was a yelp and then a loud thud. Slowly, the laughter died out…

There was a soft click… the sound of claws against stone…

Slowly a figure emerged, into the light; a petite woman, dressed in a skimpy outfit, carrying a long whip in one hand, and Raidy’s sword in the other. Her hair was a deep shade of grey… the same hair that was present over her forearms and her calves… no, not hair, _fur._

On top of her head, a pair of sharp ears, poked out of her hair, and all around her body, were a set of distinctive red marks.

Raidy knew her well. The Werewolf, who was forced to serve Cubust. The whipping sadist… Whatever her name was…

She, was looking around, gently sniffing the air, her tail wagging… Oh, her tail regrew…

Raidy swallowed. She was confident that she could beat her; she had done so before, but what worried her, was her reason for being here. Was The Werewolf involved with these Bandits?

Did she want revenge?

It would explain how they knew to catch her so easily…

She swallowed. Nothing was more dangerous than a beast out for vengeance… She would have to be careful…

The Werewolf’s head suddenly jerked in the direction of Raidy’s cell and her eye’s narrowed. Raidy stumbled back in surprise. She heard her running and then her face appeared in the small opening, a massive bright smile on her face, “Raidy-chan!”

Raidy swallowed and placed a smile on her face, “Werewolf... It’s… It’s been a while…”

The Werewolf nodded, “Too long, Raidy-chan!” Then she frowned, “And don’t address me as if we’re strangers! I’m FonFon! Remember? FonFon!”

She seemed… unnaturally happy… She could almost see her as a dog, with her tail wagging…

Raidy cleared her throat, “Erm… So, FonFon… why did you capture me? What do you want? I freed you from Cubust-”

FonFon nodded, “That’s right… _You_ beat Cubust and ‘freed’ us…” She began to giggle and then burst into laughter, “You were the one who beat Cubust! So, why are you here? How did a bunch of idiotic Bandits capture you, Raidy-chan?”

Raidy frowned, “You tell me! Aren’t you working with these guys?!”

Now, it was FonFon’s turn to frown, “Wha-? No! No, no, no! Why would I work with these clowns? I want you to myself! I was so mad when I found out they had captured you… Ahahaha…. It’s so funny that you were just captured by these idiots…”

Raidy blinked, “…What?”

FonFon tilted her head, “What?”

Raidy sighed, “What are you talking about? Wanting me for yourself? What’s that about?”

FonFon placed her hands over her mouth and began to giggle again, “Oops! Looks like the Cat… or Wolf is out of the bag now!”

She sighed and lowered her hands, “When you freed us from Cubust’s control… I have to admit; I wasn’t very happy.”

She glanced away and shrugged, “Well, I wasn’t happy working for that ass, but…” She turned back to Raidy, “But… When I was under Cubust, I had so many girls to whip…”

She raised her thick leather whip to eye level, so that Raidy to see it and then she tightened it.

“I like whipping people… It’s so much fun! And honestly… I wouldn’t have minded being under Cubust, as long as I could whip every girl I wanted…”

She sighed, “But you beat him. And then you made us promise not to kidnap and all that jazz…”

Raidy frowned… Looked like this was all about revenge…

“Oh, Raidy-chan… You looked so cool!”

Eh?

Raidy blinked.

EEEEHHH?!?!?

Raidy found herself stuttering, “W-what the hell a-are you t-talking about?”

FonFon was blushing now, “I fell for you then and there, Raidy-chan…” Her grin widened, “I wanted to whip you so bad.”

Raidy paled, “W-Whip?”

FonFon nodded, and then burst into laughter again, “Ahahaha!- I’m sorry, it’s just- Hahahaha!- your position right now- Ahahaha!”

As FonFon calmed down, Raidy slowly moved to her feet. Her mind was clearing up, and she was feeling much better, and her situation was becoming clearer.

So, these Bandits were apparently, _not_ involved with FonFon. They had managed to capture her out of sheer luck for god-knows-what reason. FonFon had, apparently been following her for the past few… weeks now…

Because, she had a crush on her?

Raidy shook her head, this all seemed too unbelievable.

Wait a minute…

She turned to FonFon, “Those screams earlier… were those the Bandits?”

She nodded, “When I found out they had captured you, Raidy-chan, I couldn’t just let them go!”

Raidy’s face twisted in disgust, “You… You kill-”

“No!” FonFon’s face became an image of mock horror, “I can’t believe you’d think that I, would be a heartless murderer!”

Raidy remained silent for a few seconds, and then spoke, “What did you do to them?”

FonFon shrugged, “I had a bit of fun with them… Kind of like what you did, to us!”

Raidy blinked, “What? What do you mean? I’m nothing like you!”

FonFon tskked waving a finger in front of her face, “Now, now Raidy-chan. I did exactly what you did. You spared us all; all of Cubust’s soldiers, but you killed Cubust… So I did the same here; I tormented the little bandits, and I killed the leader!”

Raidy’s eye widened, “You can’t just-”

FonFon tilted her head, “But you did the same didn’t you…” She smiled brightly, “As I recall, you even tormented us, with our own weapons… You tormented me with this whip…” She raised her whip to eye-level again.

Raidy swallowed and nodded, “So… You killed the leader of the Bandits?”

FonFon nodded, “I thought of it from your point of view; Perhaps the little soldiers aren’t the bad ones, but the ones who were… misled on the wrong path… Like myself! But the boss has to be the bad one, since they planned everything!”

She began to giggle wildly, “Well, I actually, wanted to make you even happier by sparing the Leader, but he was talking about selling you! Can you believe that! Now… I would have been willing to buy you, but he wanted to see you as a human sacrifice!”

Raidy paled, and FonFon continued, “Well, I couldn’t allow, someone like that to live, now could I? Someone who’d try to sell my Raidy-chan, as a human sacrifice!” She sighed loudly, “So… I killed him. But I spared everyone else!”

Raidy nodded, slowly, “So there are no more Bandits here?”

FonFon nodded again, “All of them ran out, when I attacked and killed the boss.”

Raidy breathed out… Well… One person died… it was not as bad as she feared… in fact, it was a lot better considering the criminal nature of the casualty.

She turned back to FonFon, “So… Now what do you want with me now?”

FonFon’s eyes widened, “Oh, yeah…” She raised one hand. She was holding something between her fingers… Keys.

The Keys.

Raidy nodded, “So… I don’t suppose, you’d be willing to just let me walk out, would you?”

FonFon laughed again, “Of course not!” She grinned, “If I open these doors… I want you to let me whip you.”

Raidy’s eyes widened with anger, “Never!”

FonFon raised her hands again, “Now, now, I haven’t finished! That’s not nice, Raidy-chan” her voice became rather… sing-song; teasing Raidy, “Now, if you want to, once I open this cell, we can duke it out. I’ll even give your sword back to you. It will be like the first time we met…”

Suddenly, FonFon’s face became serious, “But if I beat you in this fight, I want you to become mine.”

Raidy’s voice came out, harsher than she intended, “Wha-?! Never! I would never become… I would never be with an evil… _thing_ like you!”

FonFon let out a soft mocking whimper, “Oh, Raidy-chan… Did you always see me as evil? Do you still see me that way?” She sighed, “I’m a fetishist.”

Raidy was flabbergast, “What does that have to do with this?!”

FonFon’s eyes narrowed, “Everything. It’s true that I enjoy whipping people… I’m a Sadist. I derive sexual pleasure from the pain of others. But does that make me evil? Wouldn’t that make you evil? After all, … You relished in my pain, when you were… disciplining me, weren’t you?”

Raidy swallowed, “That’s… That was different… I was… exacting justice…”

FonFon smiled, “I see! So for the right reason, deriving pleasure from another’s pain is fine?” She began to laugh, “Oh, Raidy-chan! This is what I love about you! You want to be so perfect, but you can’t deny that you have the same feelings and emotions that everyone else does!”

She kept laughing and Raidy grit her teeth, “Quiet! I-I I’m not like you! You’re a twisted deviant and- and you’re Evil! I’m not like you!”

FonFon shrugged, “Say what you like. I just want you to know the truth.” She smiled, “So, what do you say? I’ll let you out, if you just let me whip you; if you let me make you scream…”

Raidy grit her teeth and waved her hand, “Forget it!”

FonFon sighed, “Then… You’ll fight me?”

Raidy nodded.

FonFon smiled, “and if you lose?”

Raidy grimaced and then spoke, “I’ll… become yours.”

FonFon clapped and began to laugh wildly, like a maniac, dancing around.

Raidy spoke up, “But! If-If you lose! Then-Then you’ll leave me forever and you’ll never torment or-or whip anyone again!”

FonFon froze, “…what?”

Raidy grinned. If FonFon was a fetishist, then the easiest way for her to derive sexual pleasure was from whipping. Worst case, she was so enamoured by whipping, she wasn’t able to derive pleasure from anything else…

If Raidy put her in this position, then she’d be too scared to take up her own deal…

“Alright.”

Raidy blinked, “W-what?”

FonFon nodded, “Alright. We’ll fight. If you win, I’ll do whatever you say. I’ll… I’ll never whip another person.”

Raidy blinked. FonFon looked terribly serious. The smile that Raidy had loathed was no longer on her face…

Raidy swallowed, “You promise?”

FonFon nodded.

Raidy took a deep breath and calmed herself, “Is there no way to avoid this conflict?”

FonFon laughed, “Are you kidding? The one chance I have to whip you? I’m taking it, no matter what!”

Raidy sighed, “Alright, let’s do this.”

FonFon nodded, and moved to open the cell. Raidy had considered other options. Using her lightning wouldn’t have been a good idea. In this enclosed space, god knows what could happen. And if, FonFon was so focused on whipping Raidy…

She’d have no chance without her sword. It was a fact. When she had first fought, FonFon, she had been a formidable opponent. Granted, Cubust, was stronger, but FonFon could not be taken lightly. She had one weakness; Her tail; It would appear that, it grew back. Last time, she had managed to cut it off, but this time… she’d be on her guard for sure.

FonFon would be on her guard and that made her a dangerous foe, and one, Raidy could not hope to combat without her sword.

The door clicked and swung open. FonFon was standing there, her whip and keys in one hand, Raidy’s sword in the other. She spun the sword in her hand, and handed the hilt to Raidy, “Here, you go.”

It felt strange… She seemed all too willing to fight. Raidy slowly and carefully reached for her sword, keeping her eyes on FonFon… FonFon was staring right at her…

What was she planning?

She felt her fingers curl around the hilt and slowly pulled it away, feeling FonFon’s fingertips grazing her skin.

FonFon smiled, “You have such delicate and soft skin, Raidy-chan…”

Huh?

Her arm…. Raidy looked down at her arm and saw the sword falling from her fingers. Her arm felt… numb… dead, almost. What was going on?

FonFon began to giggle, “Is something wrong Raidy-chan? Why’d you drop your sword? You don’t want to fight?”

This… this sneaky… What did she-

Raidy’s eyes widened. FonFon… She was known for being a whipping sadist, but for also catching women… using her _poison-tipped_ fingernails…

Her eyes fell to her wrist, where FonFon had grazed it. Small scratches, barely visible… she had… she had…

“I’ve beaten you this time, Raidy-chan! Hahahahaha!”

FonFon began to jump around in delight, as Raidy began to numbly fall to the ground, muttering, “You… you cheated…”

FonFon laughed again “What was it you told me before… ‘Don’t count your chickens before they hatch’?”, She snorted, “What a corny phrase… but it has truth in it. I lost, because I underestimated you, last time. But I wasn’t going to lose this time!”

She moved over and knelt by the trembling, Raidy’s side, “So… I’ve beaten you… That means you’re mine, now aren’t you?” She gripped her chin with her thumb and forefinger, turning Raidy’s head to face her.

Raidy felt tears pooling in her eyes. She wanted to shout out, that she was not giving up. She wanted to stand up, slide around and slice of this… this _smug_ wolf’s tail. She wanted to hurt her so bad…

She didn’t want to admit her loss. She couldn’t…

But right now, she was trapped in a cage of thought. Her mind, repeating the same thing over and over; FonFon was well known, for using her poison-tipped fingernails. It was no secret, and there was no reason to assume that she wouldn’t have used them here.

Raidy had been careless and she had… No… She couldn’t have just lost…

Stand up. Just do it. Stand up, and move your hand…

Grab that… that bloody sword…

She couldn’t just lose here…

No… She couldn’t do anything… She felt FonFon pinch her cheek and whisper right next to her ear, “You’re so… _cute_ , Raidy-chan… Why don’t you just admit it now? You know the truth of this situation, don’t you?”

Raidy stopped trying to move. Those words… felt so… terrible… but so true…

She could give any number of excuses, but she was not one to pass the buck.

She closed her eyes and weakly mumbled, “I… I lose…”

FonFon’s smile was strange; it was obviously gleeful, but it was terribly kind... and warm, as well. She knelt down and carefully, lifted Raidy, and kissed her forehead, “That’s a good Raidy-chan… I’ll take good care of you… We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Then her smile widened, losing the beautiful kindness it had, and she began to laugh. She slipped her arms underneath Raidy’s limp body. Her furry, arms felt warm and caring… The fact, didn’t console Raidy, who knew what was awaiting her.

She felt the air, slowly brush against her as they moved. It was cold and heavy… perhaps they were underground… or in a cave… there were no windows, anywhere she looked… only simple wooden torches, lit the stone halls…

Hey wait… Where was FonFon taking her? Didn’t she want to whip her? She had her whip, and Raidy wasn’t even able to move… What was she planning?

She felt FonFon stop moving. Her head, was unable to turn, so she couldn’t see why they had stopped. She felt FonFon lower her to the cold ground, and her body shivered. She heard a loud cranking sound… Something like a big lock?

She felt FonFon’s warm hands slide underneath her, and once again, she rose into the air. She felt herself move and she saw a rather thick steel door. Where were they?

Oh… It was simple stone room… but she saw a number of items that did not exactly comfort her.

A large, wooden **X** with shackles on each of the arms.

An Iron Maiden.

A Spiked Chair.

A Tilt-able table.

And chains hanging from the ceiling and from the floor…

This was… this was…

FonFon spoke up, and her voice was tinged with delight, “A torture room. A nice one… Not as nice as I’d like… But I think it’s a good place for our first time…”

First time?

FonFon carefully, placed Raidy against the wall, in a sitting position, before beginning to move the various items out of the room. Huh? Didn’t she plan on…

Raidy watched dumbly, unable to move, or speak. Everything was being taken out… the **X,** The Iron Maiden, the Chair, the Table… Everything except the chains…

It seemed a bit… strange.

Once everything was out, FonFon wiped her forehead, smiling happily, before turning to Raidy, “I would have loved to use some of those things. But I figured, we should start simple for… our first time. Wouldn’t you agree, Raidy-chan?”

She caught hold of Raidy’s leg and dragged her to the centre of the room, to the heavy iron chains, that were hanging from the ceiling and the floor. They were smooth, and oily.

FonFon caressed them for a few seconds, “Those Bandits were fools, and so stupid for capturing you, Raidy-chan, but there is no denying… they took care of their stuff. Look at these chains. They have such a worn out look on them. The inside of the shackle… shines like a mirror.” She brought to her nose, “The scent of sweat and blood, has soaked into them… these chains were used a lot… and were loved and cared for...”

She smiled peacefully, “I’m glad we can use such… loving chains on you, Raidy-chan…”

She lifted Raidy’s arm and placed the cold iron around it, and snapped it shut. It made a satisfying click, and then FonFon moved to the other hand.

She gently massaged Raidy’s arms, “I know it feels a bit scary… but trust me, you won’t dwell on that very long.”

And then she lifted Raidy’s _legs_ into the air, and shackled them to the chains, that were hanging from the ceiling.

Raidy, was held in place, by the chains, in an ‘X’, but she was suspended, upside-down.

Raidy let out a soft groan. It had only been a few seconds, but the blood was rushing to her head. Everything felt… surreal. Her hair, gently rubbed the stone floor below her… how much blood had been on the floor below her? Would it stand out against her red hair?

She shivered and her eyes darted upward. FonFon was running her hand along Raidy’s thigh. Raidy grit her teeth and spoke with as much force as she could, “What… are you… doing?”

FonFon smiled and knelt. Due to Raidy’s strange position, she remained below FonFon’s eye level… Rather, FonFon, was at level, with Raidy’s breasts.

A fact, that FonFon was well, aware of.

She tugged gently at Raidy’s thin armour, “Your changed your armour, didn’t you Raidy-chan? When you fought me, you were wearing a leotard, weren’t you?” She moved her fingers, away from the armour, and proceeded to touch the exposed skin of her breast, whispering, “I think I like this one better.”

She gripped one of the two, thin breast-plates and tugged hard. It resisted. Raidy wanted it to resist. She wanted it to remain strong, and protect her. But it was a dumb piece of metal. It was not smart. It did not understand her. It was just a piece of metal; hammered and forged into shape, meant to block attacks. It did not care what Raidy wanted.

And with a soft ‘ping’ the thin armour broke away, revelling Raidy’s pale breast.

Oh, it was cold.

She knew it was cold, but her breast was now exposed to that cold, unprotected, and she groaned, as the chill ravaged her breasts, and went deeper into her lungs and into her heart, pushing the chill into her body.

She felt FonFon’s warm fingers, dance around her areola of her nipple. Raidy wanted to do something… And when she felt FonFon’s fingers tighten around her nipple, pinching it hard, she knew she could do nothing.

FonFon’s voice, was a hoarse whisper, “Oh… Oh, Raidy-chan… You’re… you’re so soft…”

She moved her face closer to the exposed nipple and began to lick it slowly, “You’re so… so sweet…” She placed her mouth over it, teasing it with her tongue, moving around and over it.

And then she bit down.

It was not painful, but it was not gently. She gently rotated the nipple, between her sharp teeth, her voice muffled as she spoke up, “You’re sho… delecous, ‘Aidy-chan…”

She reached for the other breast-plate, that was hanging loose without its companion, and ripped it away. FonFon forced the two, soft mound together and began to squeeze them with her hands, with as much force as she could.

Raidy squealed in pain, as FonFon moaned with delight, savouring the soft, delicate sensation of a woman’s breasts, just as Raidy winced from the pain, from the uncaring, yet unnatural love from a sadist’s hands.

FonFon was breathing hard. Excitement powered her movements. Blood coursed through her veins with a terrible force. She was so… so…

She wanted to whip Raidy. Raidy-chan. Her Raidy-chan.

_HER_ Raidy-chan.

She paused and stepped away, staring at Raidy’s bare skin, her soft, beautiful chest, that glistened with FonFon’s saliva…

This unblemished skin. FonFon looked at herself, at her own thin, supple body, and the bright red tattoos that covered her. The sign of her place as a Werewolf…

She moved over to the side, to a small bowl. It was a small amount of water. FonFon had left it here, in case… something… but that ‘something’ had come now.

She pulled out a small pouch. A tiny, leather pouch. It smelt of… some herb… She opened it and began to slowly pour out a bright orange powder into the water.

She didn’t pour much. Just a bit. That was more than enough. Gently, she stirred it with her fingers, watching the water change colour from, clear, to orange to red… deep, crimson red.

FonFon carried the bowl back to Raidy and smiled down at her.

Raidy looked upset… well, FonFon did just assault her…

She held out the bowl, and showed the contents to Raidy, “This is Ink.”

Raidy snorted, “So?”

FonFon gestured to her body, “This Ink, is the same Ink that made these tattoos. It is mark of status and pride.”

She smiled softly, “And a bond between lovers. Between Mates.”

Raidy’s face contorted with confusion, “Wait… I-I don’t… what are you talking about?”

FonFon giggled, “Don’t tell me, you’ve already forgotten, the terms of our deal, Raidy-chan?”

 The terms? Didn’t FonFon just want to whip…

No, wait… FonFon had said, she’d release Raidy, if she was given the opportunity to whip her… But if they had to fight… then…

FonFon gave her a bright smile, “That’s right. You’re mine now, Raidy-chan. I’m going to make sure the world knows that. You’re mine forever.”

Raidy gritted her teeth, “You… You bast-”

FonFon tapped Raidy’s nose, “Now, now. I never forced you to fight me. I simply… gave you the opportunity. And you lost. So now…”

She moved towards Raidy and began to tear off the rest of her armour and clothing. The movement wasn’t as… calm as it had before. FonFon was becoming impatient and she had no desire to wait longer.

She wanted to see her prize. She wanted to see everything that her Raidy-chan was, that she would become. She tore at the cloth and metal violently. Raidy wanted to scream in pain, in anger, but the drugs prevented her from letting out anything more than a moan.

There was a single torch in the room. It was a strong flame, but it was but a single flame. This strange lack of light, gave FonFon was beautiful sensation, as she stared at Raidy’s nude form. Her skin was bare. Unblemished. Untarnished.

Beautiful.

FonFon covered her mouth and swallowed heavily, “You… You’re so beautiful… You’re so cute, Raidy-chan…”

She reached out with one hand, and forced her fingers, between Raidy’s legs, listening to Raidy’s squeals. She probed her insides for a few seconds before pulling out her hand, and licking her fingers… Sweet…

FonFon smiled to herself, and ran her finger along Raidy’s inner thigh, “Ha… I think I should begin the marking now…”

She lifted the bowl and began drawing, on Raidy’s clean body, starting with her belly.

The soft skin of her abdomen, was contrasted by the toughness of her muscles. Slowly, and carefully, FonFon drew the symbol. The same symbol that was on her own belly.

To mark them both the same.

She drew on Raidy’s shoulders, the same symbols that were on FonFon’s shoulders.

To mark them as partners.

She drew over Raidy’s breasts. The only marks that FonFon did not have. Marks of status and Marriage. FonFon had her marks over her face.

This would mark Raidy as her mate.

FonFon stepped back and gazed upon Raidy silently. The Ink was special. FonFon licked it off her fingers, silently. It would dry fast, but once it did… It would never go away.

She had permanently marked Raidy, as her lover and mate for life.

FonFon burst into a huge toothy grin, screaming and dancing around the room.

Raidy, on the other hand, was dazed. She had not been whipped. She had been violated, and tattooed. FonFon had declared her… a slave… or something. She had no clue what was going on even. She could feel the drug, leaving her system. She could feel her lips, and her fingers now.

She swallowed, awkwardly, before speaking up, dryly “Are you happy now, that you’ve made me your slave? You should know that I’ll never submit to-”

“HAH?!”

Raidy was taken aback by FonFon’s disgusted reaction, “What’s wrong?”

FonFon shot towards her, and gripped Raidy’s face, “You’re not my slave, Raidy-chan! When did I ever call you that?!”

She poked the tattoos on Raidy’s body, “These are the tattoos of a mate! You’re my mate, now! Ah, but just so you know, I’m the ‘Dom’ in this relationship.”

Raidy blinked, and remained silent. Her head was spinning, and not from the amount of blood flowing to it. Mate? But that meant… that meant…

Raidy began to splutter wildly, “B-But t-that m-m-means that w-we’re M-Married-”

FonFon nodded, “Well… It’s a bit like that…” She frowned and scratched her head, “Actually, it’s a lot like that.” She shook her head and her frown disappeared, “But that’s fine! Because, now, we’re Mates, Raidy-chan!”

Raidy tried to shake her head, but her head was already spinning, “But… but why me? We’re… we’re both girls and… and…”

FonFon gently touched the side of Raidy’s face, “I won’t deny that… A woman would not be my first choice for a mate. But you, Raidy-chan… You were the first one to beat me, in combat.”

Raidy’s brow furrowed, “But then… Cubust? Didn’t he-”

FonFon’s face twisted with disgust, “He didn’t fight me… and I couldn’t fight him. And besides… You’ve fought him. And _you_ beat him. Wouldn’t that place you above him? And besides…”

She began to grope Raidy’s breasts again.

“I’d say, you are a… wonderful improvement over Cubust, any day.”

She began to grip Raidy’s breasts hard, making Raidy cry out, in pain. FonFon’s smiled widened, “Your scream… I finally get to hear it. I finally get to hear your scream, Raidy-chan…”

She stood, and ran her fingers over Raidy’s, now tattooed, navel. She poked the soft skin, enjoying the resistance her abdominal muscles had. She gripped the sides of Raidy’s torso, and then began to lick her. Like a piece of candy.

Raidy shivered at the sensation. Feeling the gently sweat, being pulled away, and being replaced with the sticky spit. She let out a soft cry, as FonFon’s tongue began to explore Raidy’s belly button. She tried to protest weakly, “D-don- Ah! P-Please Fon- Ahh! Stop p-please!”

FonFon pulled back a short distance, her face still hovering over Raidy’s navel. Her voice was different. It was deep and it was lustful, “Oh no… No, no, no Raidy-chan… We won’t be stopping… Not now…”

She burrowed her face, between Raidy’s legs, and Raidy’s squeals and moans of pleasure ascended. Her tongue and her lips, moved with expert precision. The actions of someone who was well versed in the art of pleasure and knew how to implement that knowledge.

Someone like Raidy, who had little to no experience with these matters, could do nothing but succumb to the constant attacks of pleasure, and sexuality.

FonFon gripped the soft folds of Raidy’s flesh. The delicate nature of her body, combined with her trained physique, was so strange, but so very intoxicating.

FonFon wanted more.

Just as Raidy did.

Raidy’s pride forced her mouth shut. But this pleasure! The way, FonFon touched her!

Oh! This bliss!

She had not felt like this before.

FonFon was not gentle. Every motion was forceful and dominating. Raidy did not like that. But it felt so good… Why did the force feel good? She wanted to cry out for more.

She wanted more.

FonFon paused and pulled away. Her breaths were heavy, and full of lust. She wiped her chin and swallowed. She reached out and began to tickle to soft folds of Raidy’s vulva, and watched her squirm for a few seconds, before stepping back, and moved around to Raidy’s backside.

Hm… She flicked Raidy’s butt, and watched the soft flesh jiggle. She could hear Raidy’s own breathing… as heavy as her own. She smiled to herself and silently, undid the whip from her waist.

She ran her hand over the thin length of leather. She had used this as a weapon, but a whip was not a weapon. It was not meant to be used in battle. If anything, she could fight better without it.

But a whip had other qualities.

The ‘Snap’. The sound of a whip was terrifying. Something that most other weapons, or tools of torture lacked. The moment, the ‘Snap’ of the whip could be heard and the moment of the blow landed, was minutely different, and it forced the heart to jerk terribly. It was so wonderful to watch the expression of someone when they were hit by the blow of a whip and then a split second later… the sound hits them, with no time to recover.

The Strike. When the whip strikes, it is more than just a length of leather hitting flesh. It bites. It burns. It stings. The Whip is an animal, and it is alive. It relishes in its own blow. It burrows into the flesh it strikes. It did not just wound the surface. The blow resonated within the body. It let you know… it let you understand pain…

FonFon knew all this for a long time… But she truly experienced it, when Raidy whipped her, oh so long ago…

And now, Raidy would know the same thing.

She would experience pain.

And FonFon would make her love it.

She swung her hand, and watched the whip fly through the air, and watched it fall against Raidy’s skin, and shuddered with delight at the crack. She heard Raidy scream. Not a squeal, or a weak sound of pleasure. A scream. A scream of a human. A scream of an animal. A scream of pain.

“ _GGGAAAHHH!!!!_ ”

That scream… that one scream she had wanted to hear for so, so very long…

FonFon screamed. She roared with delight. Yes. YES!

YES, YES, YES, YES!

She swung her whip again, with more force, and listened for that same crack, and that same scream from Raidy, “ _Gaaaah!_ ”.

FonFon began to laugh, “Yes, Raidy… Scream for me. Raidy-chan, scream for me, as loud as you can.”

Raidy shrieked as the whip bit her skin. FonFon was talented. Despite the force she was using, the whip was not breaking the skin. It hurt. Her skin bruised, but no matter what, the skin did not split.

No blood emerged.

It hurt, terribly.

With every lash, Raidy felt her senses expanded. Her sight cleared, every sound could be heard, every smell, she could feel the very air on her skin.

Everything to make sure she could feel more pain.

She could hear the indiscernible… ‘whooshes’ of the whip, just before it would hit her. It was terrible knowing that you were going to be hit, but unable to do anything.

There was some inexplicable terror, when you could not see you attacker, as you were hit. She could hear the sound. But sight… without a vision of her tormentor, she could not calm her shattered nerves.

The stench of sweat, of damp leather, clogged her nostrils. The delicious gamey scent of excited animals danced with the stenches… The scent of FonFon. She smelt nice… Like nature… Once more the whip cracked and Raidy found herself looking for scent.

Every time the whip hit her, her senses blackout for a split second, but returned stronger than ever…

Every time the whip hit her, FonFon’s scent vanished for a split second, but returned stronger than ever…

Such a comforting smell… It warmed her; dulling the pain. She needed it. The comfort. The peace. She realized that she had stopped screaming… She felt too tired. She felt sweat drip off her face. She felt so…

Huh?

The scent wasn’t going away. The whip had stopped? She turned her head weakly and saw, FonFon breathing heavily. Sweat was sliding off her body, as much as Raidy. Her grip on her whip was tight, and unyielding.

FonFon swallowed heavily. Raidy had stopped screaming a while back. There was no fun without the scream. The passion. The pain. FonFon stepped forward and touched Raidy’s butt, gripping the wounding and bruised skin. Raidy’s scream was so utterly delicious.

FonFon opened her mouth and began to lick Raidy. Her back. Her butt. Her neck. Her thighs. Every part of Raidy that had been wounded. They were hot.

So very hot.

They tasted of salt. Not sweat, just… salt. Salt and iron. The skin was not broken, but the faint flavour of blood rose from Raidy’s body.

Delicious.

She slowly, strolled to face Raidy. What face was she making…?

FonFon froze when she saw Raidy’s face.

Raidy was… her face, was not one of pain, but… not resignation… What sort of expression was that? FonFon had not seen it on any of her victims. Blushing. Raidy’s breathing was heavy, but not laboured. Her eyes were shining. Her nostrils had flared…

FonFon moved closer and stared at Raidy. Neither was saying anything. FonFon once again reached forward and pinched Riady’s breast, teasing it between her fingers.

Unlike the previous time, both remained silent, drenched with sweat and exhaustion. Both of them were so tired.

But FonFon wanted more. She stepped back and gazed at Raidy’s front. Perky breasts, that soft slope of her waist and navel…

She tightened the whip and took another step back.

Raidy did not say anything. She just closed her eyes and kept breathing. The scent… FonFon’s scent… She could feel the whip crack against her skin. She could feel herself cry out weakly. No longer with pain… but with something else.

Her mind remained focused on that scent. That beautiful comforting scent… She blocked out everything else. Sight, was unnecessary. Hear, unnecessary. Touch, unnecessary. Pain, unnecessary.

All that mattered was the scent… and that unknown sensation. It jolted her body, everytime, the whip hit her skin. She could know feel the whip, she could not see or even hear the whip.

But she knew when it hit. Because she felt _it._

What was that feeling… it was not pain… it was something else… something more…

It was powerful. It was addictive… it was… it was…

Pleasure?

Was this pleasure? This deep… deep sensation in her bones…

No… it wasn’t.

This was not pleasure.

It was… Understanding.

Trust and faith.

Every time the whip hit her, it bounced off her body without breaking her skin. FonFon’s expert skill with the whip ensured that. But this was something that took more than just skill. It took precision and effort.

It was the reason why FonFon was struggling so much right now.

FonFon… was protecting Raidy, from her own power.

Raidy breathed in once more… ah, this scent… How comforting it was…

Hm… Drifting in the black oblivion… it was so very nice… Nothing to bother you, just being with your thoughts… Why was she just floating? Who cares… it was so peaceful… a terrible warmth was holding her in this oblivion… it was so irritating, but it was calming as well…

Ah? There was something cool, against her skin… no, no wait… It was cold. Very cold… and it was stinging… it hurt… It Hurt!

Raidy’s eyes shot open and she sprang into a sitting position, before shrieking with pain. Her eyes darted over her body. She was still nude, but her body had been cleaned, and there was a slimy paste over the welts… Ah, yes… she had been whipped and so… welts… but no cuts…

Shit, this paste was burning her skin… What the hell was it? She weakly tried to touch her right arm, with her left hand, but winced in pain. There was no… deep pain. Her muscles, her bones… they hurt, but the true pain was on the surface. Nothing had been severely damaged… How amazing…

“You shouldn’t move too much.”

Raidy glanced up and saw FonFon washing her hands in a small bowl. She couldn’t see her face…

Raidy looked back down and noticed that she was sitting on a mattress. It was not a particularly good one, but it was soft… ish. She swallowed and spoke up, “What… what happened?”

FonFon turned around, revelling her natural smile to Raidy, “What happened? I was whipping your front when you completely passed out, Raidy-chan! You know the funny thing, is that I had just whipped your clit… You passed out while cumming.”

FonFon burst into laughter, while Raidy felt her cheeks heat up considerable, “N-N-Never mind that! Why am… why am I in this bed?”

FonFon tilted her head in amusement, “Why? Isn’t it obvious?” Her hands moved to her back, and she began to fiddle with her strap, “Did you forget that we’re married, Raidy-chan?”

Her top fell to the ground, revelling her small, bare breasts. Raidy swallowed thickly, as FonFon began to work on her skirt, “I-I-I-”

FonFon chuckled, “Consummation, Raidy-chan. I want to... officialise our marriage.”

Her skirt fell, and she slowly approached Raidy, her skin shining in the dim light. Her fur, gripped the light, and Raidy could only think about how beautiful she looked…. Her tail was wagging…

FonFon slowly sat down by Raidy’s side and gently ran her finger along Raidy’s arm. Raidy winced in pain, saying nothing. FonFon sighed and gripped Raidy’s wrists, and kissed them softly, before murmuring, “I may have… taken it a bit far, for your first time, my dear, dear Raidy-chan…”

Raidy nodded silently. FonFon’s kisses were light and gently. Her word were passionate and honest… “I… I don’t like you.”

FonFon nodded.

Raidy swallowed softly, “You’re… you’re a sadist and… and you’re insane…”

FonFon nodded again, but her grip on Raidy’s wrists grew slightly tighter.

Raidy spoke the next lines hesitantly, “but… you’re not evil… and… and we had a deal…”

She looked down at the red tattoos that now permanently stained her body, “We’re… going to be with each other for a while…”

FonFon grinned at the words. Her eyes began to shine like diamonds and she slowly advanced on Raidy, placing her crotch over Raidy’s and slowly she began to grind against Raidy. Her fur, was rough as it rubbed against Raidy’s sensitive skin. Raidy winced at the sensation but said nothing. There was pain… but it was muted…

“This… this paste…” ,Raidy began asking.   
  
But before she could finish, she was interrupted by FonFon, “It’s an antiseptic. It works quite well, but it does sting a bit… But in a while, you should be as good as new.”

FonFon slowly pushed herself against Radiy, lowering her breasts to Raidy’s, mashing them together, and then… almost hesitantly, she placed her lips over Raidy’s. She used her tongue to toy with the inside of Raidy’s mouth, massaging her teeth and gum, her cheeks, dancing with Raidy’s tongue.

Delicious…

FonFon pushed back and once again, began to gyrate her hips slowly, placed her hands over Raidy’s breasts, moving her fingers in circular motions, around the nipples, but not touching them…

Raidy bit her lip, silently and then tried to speak up, “I’m… I’m still going to travel…”

FonFon nodded, “I know. I’m coming with you.”

Raidy blinked, “What?”

FonFon grinned, “Well, I can’t just let my mate travel on her own, now can I?” She licked Raidy’s neck, moving upward, and whispered near her ear, “I need to protect, My Raidy-chan.”

Raidy felt her face explode with heat.

Then FonFon shrugged, “And I was thinking, how nice it would be if we could get a few partners. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Raidy blinked again. Then her face twisted with anger, “You… You…!”

She tried to push FonFon off her, and reverse their position… only the end up groaning in pain… Her body was still too sore…

FonFon began to giggle, “I love your spirit, Raidy-chan… But looks like this wasn’t your lucky day.”

And she gripped Raidy’s wrists and descended upon her once more.

*

Raidy slowly pulled on her mended garments. It had taken a bit of time. Neither she nor FonFon were the best at these sorts of things. She reached up and touched her head band and ribbon and turned to FonFon, “Thanks for not taking these off…”

FonFon nodded as she cleaned her whip, “No problem, Raidy-chan. You look better with it anyway… is it important to you?”

Raidy nodded, “Yes…”

FonFon stopped cleaning for a moment to look at Raidy, “You want to tell me about it?”

Raidy shook her head, and FonFon said nothing, only returning to her whip..

Raidy then glared at FonFon, “Something I _do_ want to talk about is something you said earlier… What do you mean by, ‘more partners’, Hm?”

FonFon laughed, “I’m a Werewolf, Raidy-chan. I live with packs. One way or another, we’re going to have more people joining our pack…” She turned to Raidy, with a look of mock amazement on her face, “Are you… jealous, Raidy-chan?”

Raidy blushed furiously, “I…I’m Not!! I… It’s… You’re the one who married me! So… You should be… be faithful… like…” her voice died out, staring at FonFon’s amused expression.

FonFon hopped over to Raidy and hugged her, gently. Her arms were forceful but gentle, “Don’t worry about them… whoever they may be, _you’re_ my Mate… Their just… concubines or lovers, as you humans would put it. You’re my number one… Maybe we could share a few of them…”

Raidy opened and closed her mouth, like a fish. Concubines? Lovers? All this made no sense… In less than a day, she had been married against her will to a female werewolf, whipped senseless, and told that she and her new… mate, would be looking for concubines, while Raidy struggled to find out the secret behind her power…

And the strangest thing? She wasn’t upset. Sure, she had been pretty mad, when she realized she had married FonFon against her will but, she had come to understand that FonFon wasn’t the worst person to have at her side. She was strong… reliable to a degree. And besides…

FonFon tickled Raidy’s nape with the end of her whip, “How about one more round, before we head off, Raidy-chan?” Her voice was warm, and dripping with honey, and Raidy felt her entire body heat with in response to that statement.

She found herself nodding slowly, and FonFon gently stripped her once more and led her back to the torture room. This time, willingly.

Looked like she was more of a masochist than she ever truly realized.

She enjoyed the cool sensation of the metal on her wrists. This time, she was kneeling. She glanced back at FonFon, who tugged the whip with both her hands and they smiled at her each other.

FonFon giggled softly, “Shall we begin… my dear, sweet, Raidy-chan?”  
  


Oh yes…  
  


Oh... yes…  
  


  
  
  
THE END


	2. The Lust and Torture of a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidy and FonFon are now Mates!  
> That's all well and good, but can FonFon help Raidy when she begins to explain her past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Story contains Lesbianism, Various Sexual Themes, BDSM (Wax and Bondage play) and Mild Torture. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this story.
> 
> NOTE: This story is a fan-fiction of the video game series, Lightning Warrior Raidy. I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their respective creators.
> 
> NOTE 2: This is the second chapter in the series. To get a full understand, please read Part 1

 

 

Junk stood at the bar, silently. His eyes were darting from woman to woman _._ _Stupid ugly broads. This stupid little backwater of a town, had nothing to offer…_

 

He sighed with anger, and pulled the large mug to his lips, downing the last of the bitter alcohol, before slamming it down and practically screaming at the bar-keep, “One more!”

 

To the Bar-keep, this man, who went by the name of Junk, was nothing more than a nuisance. However, he was also a customer, and so far, he had done nothing wrong, and he had no reason to throw him out, so he could only serve him another drink, before returning to other, more pleasant customers.

 

*

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the horses, Raidy-chan.”

 

“Okay… I’ll see if there are any rooms in this place… Make sure the horses have water-”

 

“I know, I know! Go on!”

 

*

 

Junk downed the last of the drink, slamming the glass on the counter, with his normal force. He cursed under his breath. Didn’t look like there was any woman worth considering in this stupid town…

 

He heard the doors swing open and he turned and gaped. A lovely looking woman. She had long, flowing red hair, that went past her waist. She was wearing a cloak, but it was not bound tightly, and he could see the skimpy outfit underneath, that accentuated her sex appeal.

 

He felt himself rise with lust. Well… looks like his patience paid off… He flashed her a cocky smirk as she approached the bar.

 

She didn’t even look at him. She signalled the Bar-Keep who walked over calmly, “Yes, Young miss?”

 

The girl nodded, “Yes… I would like to know if there are any free room in this tavern?”

 

The Bar-Keep shook his head, “Not here. I’m all booked. You could try the place across the street.”

 

She nodded again, “Thank you sir.”

 

She turned about to leave when Junk stepped before her, maintaining his cocky smirk, “Hey… I couldn’t help overhearing, but maybe I could help?”

 

She shook her head, “No, thank you.”

 

She tried to move past him, but he blocked her again, “Aw, come on, girl… I got a room all to myself, and no one else would bother us… and I know other ladies have been very pleased with me.”

 

She frowned, “Please sir. Move aside.”

 

He remained where he was, leering at her, “Come on, you little… You don’t want me to force you. I’m pretty strong…” He moved back slightly, “What is it, you want? Money? I got lots of that.”

 

 

He pulled out a rather large leather pouch, that jingled with coins, “I can give you this whole thing, and I’d still have more. What do you say?”

 

Her face twisted with anger, “Leave me alone, creep.”

 

Junk glared at her, and grabbed her wrist, “You little bitch, you don’t get to-”

 

He felt a searing pain, as something struck his throat. It was thin. He felt it wrapping around his neck, cutting off his lungs from air. He fell to his knees tried to tug it off, dropping the bag.

 

“You fucking bastard!”

 

He turned his head weakly and saw, another girl walking up to him. She was tan, with short grey hair. She wore a similarly skimpy outfit, accompanied with leather gauntlets. She was holding a long whip in one hand. Her body had several bright orange tattoos… wait… her arms and legs were… Her ears…

 

A Werewolf?

 

What the hell? What the hell was a Werewolf doing here? He gagged as she tugged on the whip, hard. Her voice was stained with disgust and fury, “Raidy-chan’s my Mate, and you tried to treat her like a whore? Why, I’ll…”

 

She pulled her whip, with astounding force, and he was pulled back, his eyes bulging as he struggled to breathe. He felt her leg, connect with his back, with a resounding crack, and he struggled to cough, his throat still blocked by the terrible whip.

 

He fell to the ground, next to her, and he felt the whip loosen. He ripped it off and began to cough wildly, feeling the warm blood spill from his mouth.

 

He glanced over and saw, the Werewolf picking up the leather pouch and he weakly tried to speak up, “That’s… That’s mine…”

 

The Werewolf turned back to him and kicked him in the gut, “It’s mine now!”

 

She pulled her leg back to kick again, when the girl grabbed the Werewolf’s arm, “FonFon! That’s enough! We don’t need to do this…”

 

The Werewolf didn’t listen. She kicked Junk once more, this time right between his legs.

 

She was very, very strong.

 

Junk didn’t hear or see anymore. He just passed out, feeling the spit and blood mingle and dribble from his mouth as he passed out.

 

*

 

FonFon glared at Raidy, “Raidy-chan… You’re too soft, you know that?”

 

They were both standing on the side as a couple of people were carrying the man… Junk, his name was apparently… to a doctor. Raidy had requested them to do so.

 

Raidy looked down sadly, “He was a foolish man, but I still think you went too far. He was just a bit drunk.”

 

FonFon snorted, “I have better senses than you, Raidy-chan. That guy was no simple drunk.”

 

Raidy shook her head, “You don’t know that.”

 

FonFon snorted again, “Yes, I do. I know his type. Anyway, let’s have a drink. We got a nice bit from him.” She raised the leather pouch and walked up to the counter as Raidy tried to protest, “Bartender! Two stiff ones, for two weary travelling lovers!”

 

Raidy grabbed FonFon’s shoulder, “FonFon! You promised you wouldn’t…”

 

FonFon smirked, “Aw… are you ashamed of your mate? Last, I remember you were more than happy to have me. Especially when you, were all bound and you were screaming for more and-”

 

Raidy squealed, “FonFon, please!”

 

FonFon laughed as the Bar-keep placed two small glasses on the counter. He smiled kindly at FonFon, “Hey, Wolf-girl. Thanks for that.”

 

Both Raidy and FonFon glanced at him with puzzled expressions, “What?”

 

He pointed to the seat, that Junk had occupied, “That man, was a real, bad type. He’d spend all day, just sitting here, eying the girls. He even seemed to follow some of them.”

 

FonFon smiled slightly, “Seemed to follow them?”

 

He nodded, “We could never catch him. He must have been trained or something. But we were sure he was the one. Those girls… they were raped… badly. We all suspected him. He’d eye those girls and then they’d be attacked. The rapings only started when he showed up here, but you can bet they’ll stop now.”

 

FonFon smirked at Raidy, “A foolish, simple drunk?”

 

Raidy turned away muttering, “Anyone can make a mistake…”

 

*

 

FonFon and Raidy were in bed, under the covers. They were not asleep. FonFon gently kissed Raidy neck, running her soft hands along her back.

 

Raidy said nothing, as FonFon gently pulled away from her, a small frown on her face, “I want to whip you here.”

 

Raidy shook her head, “I’m still sore from last time…”

 

FonFon pouted, “Last time, I was able to whip you, make love, whip you a second time, and you were fine.”

 

Raidy rolled her eyes, “It hurts to walk! We need to take it slower.”

 

FonFon sighed and moved lower, kissing Raidy’s breast, and listening to Raidy’s soft, adorable moans. She tickled Raidy’s belly button, with her finger, resting against Raidy. Despite Raidy’s cute appearance, her body was tougher than it seemed… FonFon could feel it…

 

“Hey… You didn’t remember my name, when I found you before…” Raidy laughed, “We weren’t exactly formally introduced.” FonFon nodded, “Did I stand out in your memory?”

 

Raidy was silent for a few seconds, “Honestly… Not much. You were all just villains I had to fight… I just had to move on… Were you friends with any of them? Or were you all together, just because Cubust controlled you all?”

 

FonFon shrugged, “We weren’t exactly friends… I mean… We knew each other… I sort of, got along with Tiss…”

 

Raidy pushed FonFon off, “Wait… Tiss… The Demon, Tiss?”

 

FonFon gaped and then frowned, with anger, “How come you remember her, and not me?”

 

Raidy blinked, “Oh… Um… Well…”

 

FonFon pushed Raidy down, glaring at her, like a Wolf glaring at its prey, “What, was she better than me? What was so special about her?”

 

Raidy swallowed, “She… She was the only one of you all, who beat me…”

 

Now, it was FonFon’s turn to blink, “She… she beat you? But then… Shouldn’t Cubust… How…”

 

 

Raidy understood her confusion. When she and FonFon first met, they were enemies; FonFon had been forced to serve the Sex-Demon, Cubust, who feed of the sexual energy of young women. FonFon and the other generals, were supposed to “train” girls, so that they could provide this energy to Cubust.

 

Luckily, Raidy had succeeded in beating him, albeit, not without great difficulty. However, the thing that puzzled FonFon was that, if Raidy had indeed been beaten, then she should have been trained, and offered to Cubust.

 

Raidy pushed FonFon back, and sat up, pulling the covers, over her bare chest, “She… She took a liking to me.” FonFon’s eyes widened, “What?”

 

Raidy looked at FonFon in the eyes, “Well… to tell the entire story… I had just beaten the Sorceress and moved to the next floor…”

 

*

 

Raidy carefully moved through the dark, halls. After fighting, that Sorceress, she had begun to understand how tough these… ‘bosses’ were.

 

But the next one worried her. A demon. That girl she had saved, had told her, that the next boss was a Demon. And she had also said that the Demon reacted in a… strange way, when her horns were touched… Her weakness, possibly?

 

Raidy was not stupid. She knew about demons. But she had never seen one, let alone fought one.

 

She was scared. Demons were strong. They were dangerous. She held her sword, firmly, but she could feel her arms shaking. It had not been easy, fighting all those others before. The Werewolf and the Sorceress…

 

She could imagine what a Demon was like.

 

She paused, before a door. She had not found any other girls or monsters on this floor… and this was where, the Demon would be waiting for her.

 

She glanced to her side, touching her bag, and glancing inside. She had a number of potions. She needed them. Without them, she had no hope of beating something like a demon. But she had to be careful…

 

She pushed the doors open and walked in, raising her sword. Huh… Another room, with all these… sexual contraptions… and…

She froze when she saw the Being before her. It was not a Demon. Like all the others, it was female. The upper half, was rather normal. But the lower half, was of, a long bright green snake.

 

A Lamia.

 

She looked terrible. She was bruised, and battered. Her body was obvious evidence of abuse. Her neck had a thick metal collar around it, as did her wrists. She looked angry.

 

She had fought other Lamias before, but this one… She was big. And she looked dangerous.

 

The Lamia turned to Raidy and hissed in anger. Raidy swallowed. The Girl had said the Boss was a Demon… There was no denying that this Lamia looked demonic, but the Girl had mentioned something else. Something that bothered her.

 

Horns. She mentioned the Demon had Horns.

 

This was a Lamia. Lamia did not have horns. So then…

 

She shook her head and raised her sword. She didn’t have time to dwell on such things. She had to-

 

She blinked once. The Lamia was right in front of her…

 

She could feel it’s tail, swinging… Hitting her in the side…

 

Oh…

 

She found herself flying, with terrible force, straight into a stone wall. She felt the wall crack, and crumble on impact, and found herself coughing blood.

 

God… that was strong… This Lamia was not normal…

 

She slowly rose on shaky legs. She felt blood drip from her forehead. Oh… the world slowly spun… She… A potion… She needed a potion.

 

She reached for her bag, but then reeled from another terrible blow. The Lamia. It was still after her. Shit… It was… it too strong.

 

The Lamia was punching her now, but each punch was like being with a sack of bricks. Raidy felt the blood rising in her mouth, as she was sent flying with, what felt like the hundredth punch.

 

She felt in the centre of the room, her sword clattering beside her. She coughed violently, as blood spewed from her mouth. Her insides felt they had shattered, and were replaced with lead and glass. Every movement hurt. Everything felt… out of balance.

 

She turned over and saw the Lamia head for her. Raidy swallowed. She had too… she had too…

 

She reached into her bag, and pulled out one bottle and uncorked it, as fast as she could, drinking the contents. The flavour of the potion was masked by the blood but…

 

It worked.

 

She felt her body mend in seconds. Not completely… but to the extent where she could…

 

She reached for her sword, just as the Lamia went in for another strike. She barely managed to dodge the blow before swinging her sword, and crying out, “Lightning strike!”

 

Her sword crackled with electricity as it raked across the Lamia’s chest. The Lamia let out a pained scream, as her body was charged with thousands of volts of energy.

 

Raidy breathed heavily, and let out another burst of lightning at the Lamia. She watched the body fall down limp, and unmoving.

 

Raidy remained where she was, holding her sword in mid-air. The smell of burnt flesh, irritated her nose. She lowered her sword and fell back against the ground, breathing hard. Oh… that was… That Lamia was strong… If she had been just a bit slower… She shuddered at the thought.

 

Groaning, she moved to her feet, and stared down at the Lamia’s corpse. Singed in some places, there was a thin, near invisible steam rising from its body… It was very strong… No wonder, that girl had mistaken it for a demon… Her eyes fell on the collar and shackles on the Lamia. That was odd…

 

Why did all the monsters in this place have collars, or shackles? It seemed strange-

 

“My, my, you did well, to beat that girl.”

 

Raidy turned at the new voice. It was a teasing, and rather cheerful voice. Almost mocking.

 

Raidy stared at the new figure, who had emerged, in the room. It was a woman. She held a trident in one hand, leaning against it casually. She wore a terribly skimpy outfit, that barely covered her. She had a pair of dark, dark, wings that emerged from her back, similar to a bat’s…

 

And protruding from underneath her pink hair, was a set of curved, polished horns.

 

Demon.

 

Raidy paled, instantly. If she was stronger than this Lamia… then… then…

 

She swallowed and raised her sword, and the Demon laughed, “Please, I’d like if we could avoid such unpleasantries. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Raidy frowned. What was she getting at?

 

The Demon stopped leaning against her trident and pointed it at Raidy, “You have no chance of beating me. Just submit.”

 

Raidy’s face twisted with anger, “Never! I’ll never bend to someone like you… you foul monster!”

 

The Demon placed a hand on her chest and laughed, “Foul Monster! I’m not a monster! I’m a demon! And I have a name! It’s Tiss.” She frowned, “Oh, I don’t believe I got your name, dear.”

 

Raidy smirked, “It’s Raidy. And you better remember it. Because, I’m the one who’s going to beat you.”

 

Tiss smiled softly, “Oh? And what makes you so sure?”

 

Raidy held her sword out, “Your horns!”

 

Tiss’s face became surprised before returning to amused and she clapped her hands, “That’s nice! But even if you know…” She pulled her trident back, “It does you no good, unless you can reach me!”

 

She swung her weapon, and the wind generated from the single swing, sent Raidy flying, her sword falling from her hands.

 

She dashed into the wall for the second time, crying out in pain. She felt the blood fly from her mouth once more. This was… worse… Back, when she fought the Lamia, she was in her peak condition but now… Not only was Tiss stronger than the Lamia but…

 

Raidy collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. Potion. She needed another potion to heal… She reached for her bag… What? It wasn’t there? She looked up weakly and saw, it lying a few feet from her, just out of arm’s reach… She pushed off the ground… She needed them…

 

Tiss reached down and scooped the bag, “What’s this?”

 

No… No…

 

Tiss peered inside and pulled out one of the small bottles, “Hm? This is… healing potion, isn’t it?” She leered down at Raidy, “Ah… You know, you can’t face us without these…” She dropped the bottle back in the back, and slung it over her shoulder.

 

No… Raidy, weakly, pulled herself to her feet… She felt dizzy… Her sword… She needed… Where was… She felt Tiss’s cold hands curl around her throat and lift her in the air, “I’m amazed. When I heard, some warrior had beaten That Werewolf, and the Sorceress, I expected a bit more… But I suppose, this is to be expected.”

 

She smiled broadly, squeezing her hand, slightly, “You are just a human.”

 

Raidy, weakly tried to pry Tiss’s fingers off. It hurt… it hurt a lot… her body ached… Her potions… they were right there… But she couldn’t reach them… She tried to reach for Tiss’s horns… She couldn’t reach them either… She tried to pull herself out of Tiss’s iron grip…

 

It was no use…

 

Tiss grinned, her eyes shining with delight, “Do you give in?”

 

Raidy nodded weakly. She was just too strong… How had she hoped to beat her…?

 

Tiss smiled and lowered Raidy, but maintained her grip on her throat, as she walked, dragging Raidy with her.

 

Raidy weakly tried to push out of, Tiss’s grip. She saw her sword… She was… Tiss was walking toward her sword… She suddenly dropped Raidy, and moved to pick up the sword.

 

As Raidy coughed on the ground, Tiss inspected the blade, “Hm… It looks normal… How did you do that little trick with the lightning? Rather effective that was…” She swung the blade a few times before tapping it, “It’s just a regular sword…”

 

She glanced down at Raidy, “Do you know magic? …No, I don’t think you do…”

 

She glanced at the sword before a few more seconds, before walking over to a stone throne, and sitting on it.

 

Raidy groaned and slowly stood up, staring at Tiss.

 

Beside the throne, was a few lengths of rope, and something that appeared to be… candles? Raidy swallowed, “Wh… What do you… what do you want?”

 

Tiss smiled softly, “Strip for me.”

 

Raidy blinked, and glanced down. She was wearing her leotard, with some bit of armour… and Tiss wanted her to strip?

 

Raidy frowned, “W-why?”

 

Tiss waved her hand, “It doesn’t matter. Just do it.” She raised her trident, “Or, I could do it myself. Either way, works out for me.”

 

Raidy swallowed and nodded. She had seen how strong Tiss was. With sheer, air pressure, she had done the same amount that Lamia had done… She had no way of fight someone this strong… Not to mention, her potions. Without them, she couldn’t heal herself. If she tried to fight, in her present injured state, a loss would be obvious.

 

Slowly, she reached up, and began to undo, her breast plates. She silently, undid them, letting them clatter to the floor. She swallowed, as she felt tears of shame and fear burn within her. Tiss’s gaze, drove something inside her. It was… chilling to say the least.

 

She wanted to run. She wanted to do, something else… anything else. She didn’t want to be here. Why was she here? Why was she…

 

She blinked. Her armour was no longer on her body, leaving only her skin tight leotard… Once she removed this… she’d be… she’d be…

 

She glanced at Tiss, her eyes pleading for mercy.

 

As she saw, in Tiss was delight and amusement.

 

Oh god… oh god…

 

She felt tears, slip from her eyes, as she slowly pulled off the outfit, revealing her nude body to this demon. She could hear Tiss’s breathing intensify, as she revelled her skin.

 

Raidy sobbed softly as she tugged off the leotard, while trying to cover her un-mentionables. This was so embarrassing…

 

She jerked backwards, as Tiss suddenly rose from her throne, grabbing the rope. Raidy stumbled back, trying to get away from the advancing monster. A foolish attempt. Tiss was on her in seconds, and was pinning her down. Tiss grinned, with a lustful leer in her eyes.

 

She grabbed one of Raidy’s breasts, with her free hand, and stuck out her tongue, proceeding to lick her. Raidy, let out a cry. No… What was she…

 

Tiss pulled back, wiping her chin, her smile broader than ever, “You’restupidd perfect… Raidy…”

 

She stood up and flipped Raidy over, gripping her hands, and began to bind her, with the rope. She moved swiftly and with a calm precision. She looped the rope, over Raidy’s shoulders, between and underneath her breasts, over her belly, between her legs, all the way down, holding her in place…

 

Tiss stepped back, and admired, the bound Raidy. A Back-Bound, Fishnet style binding. A simple form, but an effective one. No matter what she did now, if she tried to pull her arms or legs, she’d just…

 

Raidy squealed, “It’s… It’s squeezing my chest… I can’t… breathe!”

 

 

Tiss rolled her eyes, and forced Raidy’s limbs back, and watched her breath, as the pressure loosened up. She nodded, “Listen up, Raidy. You move out of that position, and you’ll end up suffocating yourself, again. You won’t die, it’s not hard, but it will hurt a lot, as you can see.”

 

Raidy’s eyes were filled with utter terror and fear. She realized, what sort of position she was in. She had no strength to fight back, and she was at the mercy of this demon… like all those girls, she had saved… What did this demon do to girls? Did she… hurt them? Did she use her trident?

 

Oh, god… Was she one of those mad sadists? She prayed to any god that may exist to save her.

 

Tiss nodded and slowly, walked back to the throne. Huh? Did she just like bondage? Raidy swallowed. Well… this wasn’t that bad… She could bear up with this…

 

Then Tiss came, back. In her hands, were… Candles. Long, thick candles. They were made of a sort of reddish wax…

 

Candles?

 

Tiss moved over to Raidy and held the candles over her face. There were three of them. Tiss smiled, almost lovingly, her eyes fixed on the candles, “These are my candles. They’re different from other candles. I had them made so that they last, very, _very_ long.” She grinned.

 

Raidy paled. No… she didn’t mean…

 

Tiss, casually lit one, and held in her hand. She watched the flame glow for a few seconds, before speaking, “I always liked these… I think that the fire, represents the passion within all of us… The candle is our body… Our passion burns with us, our entire lives…”

 

She turned to Raidy, “Wouldn’t you agree?” She lowered the hand holding the candle, towards Raidy’s crotch, “Wouldn’t you, agree… Raidy?”

 

Raidy squirmed in an attempt to get away from the burning candle, but the ropes held her tight. She laughed weakly, “Yeah… yeah! There’s… there’s no need for this… You don’t have to do this… please don’t…”

 

Tiss laughed, “I don’t have to do a lot of things. I do them, because I want to.” And she shoved the candle into Raidy’s vagina.

 

Raidy let out a strange sound. Something like, “Urik!” or “Oik!”. The candle had been inserted from its flat end, so she was not burnt by the flame… but she could feel the heat… Slowly, warming her thighs… and even deeper, as it moved closer… the heat, beginning to burn her slowly.

 

Tiss giggled, “How does that feel, Raidy? I think it should make you feel pretty good, soon… Now… Why don’t, I take care of your breasts, by myself…”

 

Raidy only moaned, as Tiss lit a second candle from the first, and brought it upto Raidy, holding it above Raidy’s breasts, tilting it so that the wax would eventually…

 

Drip.

 

Raidy hissed. The wax was hot. Hotter than she expected, and it hurt. She opened her eyes and glared at Tiss, but any sense of fighting spirt was destroyed when she saw Tiss’s glare.

 

Tiss titled the candle forward even more, “Raidy… I don’t like hissing. You don’t treat me like a monster. Now, I want you to moan.” She grabbed Raidy’s breast, “If you hiss again, I’ll bite your nipple… Is that okay?”

 

Raidy nodded weakly, as the wax dripped on her and she let out a forced, but loose moan. It burnt… but her skin was getting used to it… it was fine… it was fine… it was…

 

Raidy squealed as Tiss, began to lick her belly button. Tiss glanced up and smiled, “Oh don’t worry about me. Just cleaning up down here. You enjoy this.”

 

She dropped wax over Raidy’s chest, above her breasts, and instinctively, Raidy hissed.

 

Tiss froze.

 

Raidy froze.

 

Oh dear…

 

Tiss sighed, pulling the Candle away, “You just don’t understand… Raidy…” Tiss grabbed Raidy’s breasts and squeezed them. It hurt…. It HURT! She was strong… too strong… Her breasts… they were going to burst like ripe berries… Oh… Oh god…

 

Tiss moved closer and began to bit, Raidy’s nipples gently. It was gentle… but due to the strain her breasts were under… it felt like they were going to tear… She moaned and felt tears streaming down her face.

 

“That’s right, Raidy. Moan. Squeal. Next time, if I hear you hiss… I won’t just leave it at this…”

 

Tiss let go of Raidy’s breasts and she breathed deeply at the relief. Oh god… She let out a soft moan and Tiss nodded, “Good girl… Now, let’s continue.”

 

She lifted the candle as Raidy weakly spoke, “Please… stop…”

 

Tiss tiled her head, “Ha?”

 

Riady begged again, “Please… stop… take it… out…”

 

Tiss straightened her head, “You want me to take the candle out of your pussy?”

 

Raidy nodded weakly.

 

Tiss frowned, “Say it.”

 

Raidy swallowed, “I… please… please take the candle… out of my… my p-pussy…”

 

Tiss smiled, “Okay Raidy. I’ll take it out…”

 

She reached down and took hold of the Candle and turned back to Raidy, “… is that what you thought I’d say?”

 

She pushed it further in and Raidy howled, and the fire began to singe her below, “It… It… Ahh! It burns! I’m… I’m burning! I’m on fire…! Please… stop!”

 

Tiss leered at her, “You’re mine now. I’ve decided. I’ll do whatever I want with you, and you alone. You’re mine. I’m going to make you my pet. You won’t be able to live without me, Raidy. We’re going to have so much fun together. We’re…”

 

Raidy, didn’t bother listening to the rest. She passed out, from pain and exhaustion, and fear.

 

So much fear.

 

*

 

FonFon was sitting silently, listening to Raidy’s past. She was leaning forward slightly, holding her legs, in a cross-legged position, her tail was perked, but immobile. She didn’t say anything as Raidy fell silent.

 

Raidy was trembling slightly. The memory still haunted her. It hurt… She gripped her shoulders, and let out great rattling breaths. God… it was… so… so…

 

FonFon released her legs, and leaned back, sighing. Was this why Raidy had been so averse to FonFon’s proposal, back then?

 

… No, most humans just didn’t like being hurt…

 

FonFon huffed and moved behind Raidy, embracing her gently. Raidy let out a small ‘eep!’ as FonFon’s arms enveloped her kindly. FonFon placed one hand over Raidy’s chest, “Is this where you were bit?”

 

Raidy flinched and nodded slowly. FonFon, slowly increased the pressure in her embrace, “…You’re such a klutz, Raidy-chan.”

 

Raidy jerked away, glaring at FonFon, “How am I, a klutz?!”

 

FonFon gave a dry stare, “How did you assume that a Lamia was a Demon?”

 

Raidy blushed, “Well… she was… she was strong! And… and….” Her voice slowly dwindled out, as she stared

 

at the smirking werewolf.

 

FonFon sighed with a hint of amusement and nodded, “I won’t disagree that they were both probably stronger than you, and you may have had no chance to win, but… You shouldn’t let your guard down like that, Raidy-chan.”

 

Raidy looked down. FonFon was right. She had been careless, back then… and because of that she had nearly become…

 

FonFon hugged her again, “I’m not mad at you. You just need to learn caution.” Raidy sighed and nodded slowly.

 

FonFon smiled and nuzzled Raidy’s cheek, before suddenly pouting, “But that Tiss… She cheated! She wasn’t supposed to have a Lamia! Cubust wouldn’t let us control them, they’re too strong…”

 

She paused, “Maybe Tiss captured a young one?”

 

Raidy blinked. What was FonFon muttering? Young One? Lamias? Cubust? It didn’t make sense…

 

FonFon suddenly looked up, “Well, don’t stop. What happened next?”

 

Raidy blushed again, “Its… its embarrassing…”

 

FonFon smirked, “You’re talking to me, Raidy-chan. Finish the story, or else, I’ll bind you up and whip you, all over.”

 

Raidy shuddered, with an erotic pleasure, but took a deep breath and continued, “When I woke up, I was in a different place…”

 

*

 

Raidy groaned, in pain, as she opened her eyes. What was going on… The world was blurry…

 

Her crotch hurt…

 

She shifted her legs and then hissed in pain. The pain, brought her back to her senses and revived the memories of the incident with Tiss.

 

She shook her head, and glanced around. She was on the floor of a different room, lying on her back. Her body was bound with rope, but in a more traditional fashion, around her arms, holding her stiff. Her ankles were similarly bound, she discovered quickly.

 

Her eyes darted around the room. Where was she? She saw, chains, and X-boards, and… and… “What do you think?”

 

She turned her head, and saw, Tiss walking through an open door, carrying a small tray. Raidy swallowed, feeling the sweat bead on forehead, and her limbs tremble, “Where… Where am I?”

 

Tiss placed the tray on a table, and then moved to Raidy. She held a small ceramic bottle in her hand. She smiled softly, “You’re in my room, dear Raidy. What do you think? Pleasant, is it not?”

 

Raidy tried to smirk, “It’s… It’s a disgusting dungeon.”

 

Tiss laughed, “Please. It is a very clean dungeon. I keep it that way.”

 

Ah… so it was a dungeon…

 

 

Tiss moved over to Raidy and dropped to the floor, placing the bottle on the side. She sat, in a rather effeminate position; placing her legs underneath her, but them moving them to the side. She smiled down at Raidy, “You better come to enjoy it. It’s your new home.”

 

Raidy blinked. What was she…

 

She blinked again, as Tiss sighed and began to remove her top. Raidy gave a small cry, “Oooiii! Wha-what are you doing!?”

 

Tiss tilted her head, “Hm? I’m relaxing. This is my room. No one comes here, but me, so I’m free to do what I want.”

 

Raidy tried to squirm away, “Well… I’m here…”

 

Tiss smirked, “Do you really care if your pet, sees you naked?”

 

Raidy frowned. Pet? Then she felt her blood run cold. Her new home… Pet?

 

Raidy desperately tried to push against the rope, but then winced in pain. Tiss laughed, and grabbed Raidy, by the rope, “Don’t try it. You’re too weak to do anything right now.” She lifted Raidy into her lap, and then lifted the bottle, and held it to her lips, “Here. Drink this.”

 

Raidy turned her head, refusing to take anything from this demon. Tiss simply sighed and forced it down Raidy’s throat.

 

Raidy coughed and spluttered, but then she realized what it was.

 

Milk.

 

Just… Milk?

 

No… It tasted different. Weird, in some way…

 

But it was cold, and soothing, and sweet… and Raidy was so hungry and weak. It was nectar from heaven…

 

Tiss smiled kindly, “Did that help?”

 

Raidy didn’t respond. She just continued to drink… she was so hungry… She didn’t realize how hungry she was until now…

 

She drank every last drop from the bottle, and then realized she needed to breathe, and released her breath.

 

Tiss smiled and stood up, placing the bottle on the table, before sighing, “I bet your wondering, why all of us were torturing those girls, aren’t you?”

 

Raidy forced herself to sit up, ignoring the small burns from the wax, “I know why. You’re all sick monsters, who gain pleasure from hurting people!”

 

Tiss laughed, “That’s not wrong.” She turned back to Raidy, and held up a candle, “The Werewolf, enjoys beating her victims with her whip. The Sorceress, enjoys violating hers. I’m different from the rest. All of the others are so vulgar. Mine is gentle and slow.”

 

She spun the red candle in her hand, “Fire always has such a strange reputation. The creator of war, but without we can’t cook our food. When you look at a candle flame… it’s so small, and cute. You don’t think cute things can harm you… but, they can. It may be a small flame, but it a flame nonetheless, and it will burn you.”

 

She sighed, “I love that beauty. The fire… transferring it’s heat to the wax, reducing it to liquid… and then… I let you all, experience, that beautiful heat… that blistering pain.”

 

Raidy swallowed, “You said you were different… there’s nothing different about you all!”

 

Tiss shrugged, “To you, maybe…” She smiled, “Anyway… While we do enjoy, playing with you girls, we don’t get to keep you. We have to give you to Cubust.”

 

Raidy frowned, “Who’s Cubust?”

 

Tiss waved her hand, “You don’t need to know that. My point is… We don’t get to keep, you girls. No matter, who much we enjoy your screams, your delicate skin, your… soft, budding breasts…” Tiss reached out and began to grope Raidy’s chest, “… You always leave us, until we get the next girl… and then she’s taken… and then the next… and the next… and the next…”

 

She pinched Raidy’s nipple, “But you… You’re different. Cubust doesn’t know that you entered. If he doesn’t know… then I can keep you. And you’re so beautiful. Your reactions, to pain… With a little training, you’d be perfect.”

 

Raidy paled, “P-Perfect?”

 

Tiss nodded, “I’m going to keep you here forever. My personal pet. I’ll play with you, all day and all night. I’ll burn you with wax and fire. You’ll hate it at first, but I’ll train you well. You’ll grow to love it. you’ll grown to need it. Soon, you’ll need me. I’ll be the only one who can satisfy your libido.”

 

With every word, it felt like Raidy’s blood began to slow… No… No… She couldn’t just… She strained against the ropes… Her lightning… She could… She tried to release her power, but nothing emerged… Huh? Was she still too weak?

 

Her stomach growled, as if to confirm that. Her gaze returned to Tiss and she felt the fear, run through her body.

 

The fear of being trapped. Forever.

 

She tried to push out of her ropes again, and cursed her weakness. She felt tears rising again. Tears of fear and hopelessness. She couldn’t just… she didn’t want to…

 

Tiss sighed walked past Raidy, to a set of chains that were hanging from the ceiling. After a few tugs, the length of chain lowered and Tiss, grabbed Raidy, looped the chains through her ropes, and then dropped her again. From there, she grabbed the other end of the chain, and began to pull it.

 

Slowly, Raidy felt the ropes tighten against her skin, as she was pulled into the air… No… No… It was suffocating. Literally. It was hard to breath with the ropes, squeezing her body, like a python. She gasped, struggling to breathe. Her feet… She tried to get a grip on the floor, to hold her body up, to reduce this terrible pressure…

 

No… Her feet… She was able to scrape her toes, against the floor… but, she had no grip… It hurt. She looked up at Tiss, her gaze pleading as she begged, “Please… Lower me… It hurts…”

 

Tiss’s eyes widened and her grin unfurled like a paper fan, “Yes… More. Give more, my dear Raidy…” She raised the candle that was in her hand, “You remember what I did with one candle last time?”

 

Raidy didn’t say anything. She just shook her head, trying to beg Tiss, to not do this.

 

Tiss continued without hesitating, “I shoved this into your little pussy… Your tight little pussy… You remember don’t you… It still hurts, doesn’t it?”

 

Raidy nodded, trying to block out the suffocating pain.

 

Tiss sighed, blissfully, “I’m glad it hurts. Last time, I nearly came, because, I was having so much fun with you… I want to come this time. So, let’s up the ante, shall we?”

 

As, if by magic, she spun the candle in her hand, and a second one emerged, “Let’s shove two, inside you, this time, hm?”

 

Raidy’s eye widened. Two? But that would mean…

 

“One in your pussy, and the other in your ass. What do you say?”

 

Raidy shook her head. Most of the air was pushed from her lungs at this point. She had no other way of protesting.

 

Tiss’s leer, was past evil, “If you don’t speak up, I won’t understand you, dear… _dear_ Raidy…”

 

 

Thick, heavy tears leaked from Raidy’s eyes. This was it… she was going to be trapped with this sadist forever… she had no way to escape… she was too weak… She lowered her head in submission. She’d become a masochist and… and…

 

Tiss began to laugh wildly. This! This was what loved! She brought one of the candles to her mouth and began to lick it… the wax, had the faint flavour of iron in it… Raidy, was breaking. Slowly, but surely. She had come to terms with her situation. But that wasn’t the end. Even if she had to come to terms, she didn’t want pain.

 

Not many willing inflicted pain on themselves. There is always something behind it. Penitence. Sacrifice. Etc.

 

A true Masochist, was not easy to find.

 

So Tiss decided to make one. Raidy.

 

She’d be her pet. Her lover. Her greatest achievement.

 

She’d make her crave pain. The burn of fire, and stab of metal. She make her crave everything, from the pinch of a nail, to the bite of teeth. Everything.

 

She stopped licking the candle and grabbed Raidy’s nude ass. Such wonderful flesh… so soft and delicate… wonderful proportions… Tiss shoved the spit-soaked candle into Raidy’s ass, and listened to her groan in pain. The salive had lubricated the candle, but only just.

 

Tiss, spun the other candle, and without moving from her place, she shoved it into Raidy’s exposed vagina.

 

Perfect.

 

She pulled out her third candle. That was all she’d need for now.

 

She gripped Raidy, and pulled her up, to a more… standing-ish position. Raidy let out a moan of protest, as her legs moved, squishing the candles inside her. She let out a lewd moan, as the candles shifted and Tiss laughed, “My, you’re more pervy than I expected, my dear Raidy.” She tugged on one of the candles, gentle, and Raidy moaned again, “Does that feel nice?”

 

Raidy swallowed hard. It did. It did feel nice. She could feel her ass, and her pussy throbbing with delight. She hated it, but she was aroused. So, very aroused…

 

Huh? She felt that heat burning her thighs again, but this time, her butt was being warmed as well. She glanced down and noted that the candles were burning, and due to her different position, they were burning faster, and the heat was travelling directly toward her…

 

Ah… Ah! It was getting hotter!

 

She swallowed and took a deep breath, and turned to Tiss, “P-Please… I’m begging you… It… It hurts…”

 

Tiss said nothing. She lit the third candle in her hand and waved it before Raidy, “Where should I start…” Her voice was in a sing-song tone, and Raidy only felt more fear.

 

Tiss laughed softly, holding the candle below her breasts… Ah!! The heat! Her nipple! It was burning! It hurt!

 

Ah! This was a raw flame burning her skin, not wax, but flame. It hurt!

 

Then as quickly as it came, it was pulled away. Tiss, grabbed the breast she had been burning and began to suck on it, and Raidy let out another moan, this time of relief. Tiss’s mouth was so cool, compared to the burnt skin… It was wonderful…

 

Tiss, began to gentle wiggle the candle, that was in Raidy’s ass, and Raidy bit her lip, trying hard not to squeal or moan. She felt the wax, being dropped on her back, right along her spine. It hurt…

 

Then Tiss shoved the candle, further into her ass, and Raidy let out a groan. Her ass, began to twitch, trying to push the candle out… The heat was greater… It… Hurt…

 

She felt dizzy. Oh… Her body was twitching, with pleasure and pain; the conflicting sensations were terrible, and beautiful… Oh… Her body didn’t know what to do… It was like she lost all control.

 

 

Tiss, carefully dropped the wax, over Raidy’s body. Her actions were slow and calculated, but full of passion. Every drop of wax, fell in a perfect circle. She started by burning the nubs of her spine. She could not burn her underneath the rope… She should use shackles next time… or the X-Board… Hm.

 

She held the candle, just above Raidy’s tail bone, and then paused. She let the wax, drip slowly. Drop, over drop. Gradually, forming a small mound, just a bit bigger than the average drop. The drops of wax, would slowly run down the mound and…

 

Raidy cried, as the hot wax, began to trail into her butt, above the burning candle. Tiss pulled away, and moved to Raidy’s face. Tears. Large, warm tears were gathering and dripping down her face. Tiss moved closer and licked them… Salty… but also sweet.

 

Delicious.

 

She moved over to Raidy’s back, and began to lick her spine, tasting her sweat and the wax… How the minglied with each other.

 

Oh… How Raidy trembled… Her breathing was laboured, and pained. Her face was tortured and confused. She felt the pleasure, from Tiss’s caresses, but the pain from the wax and fire. Which was real? Which was not? Her body was confused.

 

Slowly, but surely, her body would associate these feelings. Pleasure and pain. That pleasure only comes with pain and then… Finally… She’d become-

 

Tiss froze.

 

She heard a knock, from beyond the door.

 

She gritted her teeth, in annoyance, and stiffly made her way to the door. Raidy couldn’t see her walking away, but she felt it, and took this brief respite to get her bearings together. Try to block out the pain… But… The candles… the Candles in her Ass, and her pussy, were still burning… and it hurt… It burned… and it was growing hotter, the flame burning closer…

 

She was…. She was going to be tortured like this every day. There was no way to stop it. Tiss was only doing

 

this, so that she could get pleasure. To her, Raidy was just an object. She would be used, every day, for the rest of her life until… until…

 

There was a sharp smack on her rear, and Raidy squealed, with pain. Tiss slowly walked in front of her. Her face was a visible mask, of amusement, over irritation. It scared Raidy.

 

Tiss sighed, “Something came up, in the upper floors.”

 

Raidy swallowed, wondering where this was going.

 

Tiss sighed once more and scratched her head, “They want to know what caused the chaos on these floors. They still don’t know about you, and I think I’ll keep it that way. So, I’m going to talk to the ones on the upper floors.”

 

She reached out and pinched Raidy’s cheek, “So, I’m going to have leave your for a bit, and- Oi… Don’t look so happy.” Tiss’s smiled twisted into an ugly frown, “I’m not going anywhere.” Her evil leer returned, “I still have a lot planned for the two of us… but until then…”

 

She held the candle above Raidy’s head, and Raidy squealed as the hot wax dripped into her head. Tiss, then jammed the candle on her head. She smirked, “Let’s see how long, you can bear with three candles burning on you.”

 

No… No… please… Raidy tried to beg, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Tiss continued, “Remember, if any of those candles aren’t on… or in you, then I’m going to have to think of some punishment…” She gripped Raidy’s cheeks, “And it will be painful.”

 

And with that threat, she walked out.

 

Raidy, remained still for a few seconds, before finally bursting in tears.

 

*

 

FonFon slapped her thigh in anger, and then muttered in a angered tone, “That stupid bitch!”

 

Raidy was startled by the sudden reaction, that had interrupted her narrative, “What happened?”

 

FonFon waved her hand, “Tiss! That moron!”

 

Raidy blinked. She had assumed FonFon might get irritated by the story, but… Why was she so mad? Raidy felt herself blush. Did FonFon really care for her that much-

 

FonFon slapped her thigh again, “She left you, with candles burning in you, and you were tied with rope!”

 

Huh?

 

FonFon gripped Raidy’s shoulders, “I bet you used, the candle to burn the rope, right?”

 

HUH???

 

FonFon sniffed, “Tiss, that idiot! She was stronger than me, so how could she make such a stupid mistake!” She turned around and crossed her arms over her small chest, “Why, even if she wanted to leave you, how could she just leave the candles burning! Why-”

 

“ _Oi…_ ”

 

FonFon let out a soft ‘eep!’ as Raidy gripped her tail with both hands. FonFon’s body fell numb, as she turned her head weakly, “R-Raidy-chan…”

 

Raidy’s eyes were shadowed over, and FonFon felt herself tremble, “I-Is something wrong, R-Raidy-chan?”

 

Raidy’s glare vanished and was replaced with a kind smile, but the pressure didn’t subside, “Oh, it’s nothing, dear FonFon. I was just wondering what got you so riled up; My pain or Tiss’s ‘mistake’”

 

FonFon paled… Ah… She realized her words. She had reverted to old self for a while… She had considered how to keep Raidy imprisoned… and Raidy realized that…

 

FonFon swallowed, “I was… worried about… you… You must have… been burned… so bad…” She let out another soft cry as Raidy squeezed again, “I’m… not lying!”

 

That wasn’t a lie. Just not the whole truth. She was mad that Tiss, had been an such an idiot. She was happy that Raidy had escaped and they were together. She was mad that Tiss had been so serious with Raidy… but she couldn’t hate Tiss for that.

 

She was doing the same… Well, they were mates, so it was a bit different.

 

Raidy sighed and released FonFon’s tail, “Sorry about that… I suppose, I just… lost myself for a bit.”

 

FonFon massaged her tail for a few seconds, before pouncing on Raidy, pinning her down, irritation on her face, “You… You shouldn’t doubt me like that, Raidy-chan!”

 

There was a rather expectant pause.

 

Then Raidy began to giggle, “Okay, FonFon…” She raised her head and kissed FonFon’s cheek.

 

FonFon blushed in confusion… Damnit… Raidy had come to terms with masochistic tendencies… This must have been exciting to her.

 

FonFon pulled back, and pouted, “You can’t be so light with these things.” She grinned to hid her annoyance, “I might do something bad later.”

 

Raidy’s smiled dimmed slightly, but didn’t die, “Yes, FonFon.” She hugged her gently, “This helped me… Thank you.”

 

FonFon blinked, “Huh?”

 

 

Raidy broke the hug and looked down, “My memories of Tiss are not pleasant… She wanted to make me her slave… her pet… a toy for her to enjoy, to mold and… to break… I was…” She gripped her shoulders, “I was so scared.”

 

FonFon hesitated. She tried to think of it from Raidy’s point of view… She had been fighting all of them. All of a sudden, she had been beaten, weakened, and with no hope of escape… It would have been…

 

Raidy began to shake, “I was terrible. Even after I beat her… the pain… the memories… they haunt me. They torture me! I try to fight it but… but it’s like smoke on glass. I beat her…. I beat her!” She looked at FonFon, tears in her eyes, “But I can’t escape the weakness, I felt then!”

 

 

FonFon reached out and hugged her, “Shh… Raidy-chan, it’s alright… I’m here… Shh…”

 

Raidy held on to FonFon tight, “I… I know…”

 

FonFon laughed softly, “You don’t have to worry, when I’m around. Lamias are strong. Tiss is strong. But as long as I’m around, I’ll protect you from everything. You won’t be in danger, while I’m with you.”

 

Raidy nodded softly.

 

FonFon gently stroked Raidy’s head, feeling her bare body against her own. She laughed softly, “Don’t you humans say, that talking makes things feel better?”

 

Raidy nodded again.

 

“You want to finish your story? I want to know how you beat Tiss.”

 

Raidy laughed softly, and without letting go of FonFon, she continued, “The candle on my head, was my salvation…”

 

*

 

Raidy moaned, as the hot wax, dripped from the candle, onto her neck… It burned… She remained very still, to make sure it didn’t fall… Her pussy burned… her ass burned… it all felt so… painful and-

 

Huh? Wait… The candle on her head… Unlike the other two… It could fall off… It could fall on her back… Onto the rope… and…

 

She swallowed. If she missed, it may burn her back… It may not even fall on the ropes. If may just fall to the floor… if it did then…

 

She swallowed again. She had no other option if she wanted to escape. She had one chance… and one chance, only.

 

If she failed… She’d be punished.

 

But if she succeded… then… then…

 

The taste of freedom was so great… She jerked her head backwards and felt the candle slip from its weak hold and fall… She felt the candle fall on her back, and burn her skin. She cried out, as it burned her… she couldn’t let it go out… or fall… She jerked her body, as much as she could, rolling the burning candle to the hemp ropes…

 

Thank god, she was bound with rope…

 

She felt the candle bump, into the rope and she began to pray, to any god that may or may not exist… Please… please…

 

She felt the heat, increase slowly… slowly…

 

It rose to a burning inferno and she began to scream… The rope was burning, but why… Why wasn’t she-

 

The rope snapped and she felt to the ground, with a heavy thud. She scrambled away from the burning ropes and collapsed a few feet away, as she slowly pulled the burning candles from her body, moaning with delight as they were removed from her body…

 

Oh… Oh… it felt good… to be free from the binding rope… She could breathe… She slowly sat up and gently scraped the wax from her body, wincing... her skin was red, and raw from the burns…

 

She didn’t have her potions…

 

Oh, shit…

 

If she didn’t have the potions to heal then…

 

She felt tears gather again… No… she had to… she had to get out… she rose to her feet, she had to-

 

Huh? Her bag?

 

There it was… just sitting, across the room, with her sword. Why was it…

 

She recalled Tiss’s words; _If he doesn’t know… then I can keep you._

 

This Cubust… whoever he was… Didn’t know she was here… And Tiss wanted to keep it that way…

 

Raidy swallowed, as she limped towards the bag… It was too good to be true… Was it really?

 

She reached for it… this familiar leather… This weight… This scent… She hesitantly opened the pouch and stared at the small glass bottles, sitting snugly within it.

 

She just stared for a few seconds. Then she grabbed one of the bottles and uncorked it. She sniffed it. that familiar smell of healing potion…

 

She hesitantly placed it to her lips, and then drank it… This may have been a trap but… She had nothing to lose.

 

She closed her eyes and waited. She felt her skin, pulling together, mending from the burnings. Her torn muscles, wounded organs and cracked bones, slowly pulled together as her body took in the magic of the potion to heal itself…

 

She felt tears, soft warm tears of joy, ooze from her eyes. The pain slowly faded from her body as she recovered. She grabbed a second potion and guzzled it, as fast as she could, and sighed with relief as soon as her body was mended.

 

Oh… Oh… this relief… this sensation of freedom… Raidy dropped the glass vials and listened to them clatter against the ground. She sobbed silently, as she knelt. She had lost to Tiss. She had gone against her, and lost.

 

Should she escape? She glanced back down and noticed her ruined leotard and armour. She swallowed deeply and proceeded to pull it on. She could escape right now. Better men, than her, had failed. There would be no shame…

 

Yes… It would be safer… she could escape right now. And no one would be the wiser. She swallowed and nodded to herself. She tugged on her clothing and grabbed her sword. Just start running and don’t look back…

 

She turned to the door and heard it click.

 

Oh… no…

 

Tiss walked through the door and paused for a brief moment. She glanced around her dungeon-like room and then turned to Raidy and sighed, “Alright, Raidy. That’s enough. Give me the sword.”

 

Raidy raised the sword and stepped back. She could feel her body tremble with fear.

 

Tiss took a step towards Raidy, “You know you can’t beat me. And I’d prefer not to damage my room.”

 

Raidy felt more tears welling up. She was going to be caught again… she was… she didn’t want to be… not again… that terrible burning pain…

 

She felt her sword, lower.

 

Tiss smiled, “That’s a good girl.” And she reached for the Raidy.

 

Raidy screamed in terror and swung her sword blindly. There was a great flash of lightning, and she caught a glimpse of Tiss’s surprised face, as Raidy sword cleaved the two polished horns from her head.

 

Tiss let out a shrill scream. Not one of pain, but more of… excitement and surprise. She collapsed against the floor trembling. Her face was no longer one of a dominating monster, but a timid girl, “W-Why y-you! H-How dare y-you- Ah!” She was twitching all over her body, as she squirmed on the floor.

 

Raidy stared in surprise at this odd reaction. What just happened? She swung her sword and… She glanced at the horns that were lying on the ground now… Did she just…

 

Beat Tiss?

 

 

Raidy smiled hesitantly. The smile slowly grew wider and wider, and Raidy began to laugh, “H-Ha! See! I-I beat you!”

 

Tiss remained on the floor trembling and Raidy suddenly felt puzzled. She reached out to touch Tiss, and Tiss squealed, “D-Don’t! I-I’m sensitive!”

 

So… with her horns, she was impassive and sadistic, but without them she was… this?

 

Raidy felt herself grinning with delight. She caught hold of Tiss’s leg and began to drag her as she squealed; With pain or delight, Raidy didn’t know.

 

She bound her to the X-board, before grabbing the candles and turning to Tiss, “You… You tortured me with these… So… I think it would be fair to return the favour…” Using her sword, she cut away at Tiss’s skimpy outfit, revelling her attractive body.

 

Silently, she lit one candle and shoved it Tiss’s vagina, “Who is Cubust?

 

Tiss let out a scream, but fell silent after that, just staring at Raidy.

 

Raidy lit a second candle and shoved it alongside the first, “Who is Cubust?”

 

Tiss didn’t scream this time. She simply gritted her teeth and glared at Raidy. Her face was covered in sweat from her effort to keep her screams inside.

 

Raidy lit the third candle and held the flame over Tiss’s breast, “Please answer me.” Tiss swallowed and turned away, “I… I can’t.”

 

Raidy shook her head and dripped the wax over Tiss. She cried out in pain, as the hot wax, began to fall on her sensitive skin, steam rising from each drop, “S-Stop!! I-It burns! It hurts!”

 

Raidy nodded, “I know. You did it to me. Didn’t I say the same thing?”

 

Tiss, gritted her teeth in anger and pain… _This… This…_

 

A small smile rose upon her face, but then fade just as fast.

 

Tiss cried out in pain, “Alright! Alright!” Riady pulled the candle away and Tiss continued, “Cubust… is a demon… but not like me. He’s more powerful in every way… but he’s a Sex-Demon.”

 

Raidy blinked, “A sex demon?” That sounded very suggestive…

 

Tiss nodded, “Yes! Listen, when I speak! He feeds of the juices, that human females let out, during sex. But normally, you women have such low libidos, you produce too little.”

 

Raidy’s eyes widened, “And that’s where you all come in.”

 

Tiss nodded again, “Yeah… We train you girls for Cubust. We make sure you can produce enough to keep the bastard satisfied, so that he won’t use us.”

 

Raidy blinked, “Don’t you serve him?”

 

Tiss snorted, “Of course, we do. Me, the Werewolf, the Sorcoress, and the others you’ll met up above. We all serve him, but not of our free will. Sure, we like having our way with you girls, be we want to keep you. Enjoy ourselves. That fucking bastard, wants all the girls. He leaves us with nothing. The only reason we serve him is because he forces us!”

 

She fell silent for a second, “Well… that and we get to indulge in our desires for most of the part.”

 

Raidy blew out the candle… Another demon… stronger than Tiss, who used girls as food? She swallowed. She had wanted to run away before… but now…

 

She glanced down at her sword. If she ran away now… She’d be letting herself down. She’d never be able to look at herself again.

 

 

She dropped the candle and pulled the other two out of Tiss, “You… stay here and repent on what you’ve done.”

 

Tiss stared for a few seconds and then began to laugh, “That’s it? That’s all you want?” She began to laugh wildly, “You’re weak, Raidy. You need to know that sometimes your enemies, won’t stop.”

 

She suddenly stopped laughing and her voice became very clear. The stumps on her head, slowly began to grow.

 

Slowly but surely, “I will come back for you, Raidy. You’re mine. My pet, forever and ever. I promise you that.

 

This isn’t the end. We’re going to have so much fun together.” And then she began to laugh again.

 

Raidy paled and stumbled back before turning and running. Running away. Away from her… that haunting laughter… that terrible, terrible demon…

 

*

 

She couldn’t get away…

 

That laughter was still haunting her.

 

She fought everyone. She had beat Cubust. She nearly killed herself, but she won…

 

But that laughter still haunted her…

 

Until now.

 

Raidy nuzzled against FonFon’s warm body… She’d protect her…

 

She rubbed her hand along FonFon’s fur. When FonFon made her, her ‘mate’, Raidy was not happy. But, FonFon proved to be nicer than she expected. A kind friend. A warm lover. She was… someone, Raidy could no longer do without.

 

Raidy would be protected by FonFon… But she’d protect FonFon as well. They’d take care of each other. They were mates, after all.

 

She raised her head and glanced at FonFon’s sleeping face. She had dozed off, as soon as she finished. FonFon’s arm was wrapped tightly around Raidy.

 

Raidy gently kissed FonFon’s cheek, “Are you awake?”

 

FonFon groaned, “Am now. What’s wrong.”

 

Raidy hesitated, “Do you… do you want to make love?”

 

FonFon’s eyes shot open, “Yes.”

 

Raidy smiled softly before climbing over FonFon, beginning to gyrate her hips slowly. She bent low and kissed her mate, passionately on her lips.

 

She was safe with FonFon. They were safe with each other.

 

Tiss would never bother her again…

 

 

**

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Tiss sat in the middle of the cell, staring out at the Lamia who had spoken to her, “You have nothing to gain from setting me free.”

 

The Lamia, a pretty thing with dark hair, who wore a short blouse and a strange looking skirt, shook her head, “I know that. I’m willing to do it because it is the right thing.”

 

Tiss smirked, “Some of you are much nicer than the others. Would you come with me?”

 

The Lamia shrugged, “Perhaps. If we are discovered, I’d have no place to go.”

 

Tiss laughed, “Well, I’d love to have a threeway, once we find that wonderful girl…”

 

The Lamia nodded, “Yes, yes. I must leave now. The Queen has summoned me. I will inform you when, I can help you escape.”

 

Tiss nodded as the Lamia moved away.

 

The Lamia sighed to herself. Tiss, was not the best of people, but she did not deserve to be punished unjustly for a situation where she had no control…

 

Not to mention that fact that Tiss was rather attractive…

 

No! Why was she thinking about that? The Lamia slapped her cheeks to remain in focus, as she slowly slithered into the throne room.

 

There lay, the massive Queen of Lamias, Archita. She was easily, the strongest being on this side of the Earth. She wore no clothes, and was three or four times, the size of the average Lamia. She was rubbing her swollen belly, sighing with impatience.

 

“Madhura. What took you so long?”

 

The Lamia, Madhura, bowed low, “Forgive me, my Queen. I was talking to the prisoner.”

 

The Queen nodded, “Is she suitable?”

 

Madhura nodded, “I will begin her treatment.”

 

The Queen shook her head, “No. Pass that task on to your subordinates. I have something more important for you.”

 

Madhura raised her head, “My Queen?”

 

The Queen of Lamias smiled, “We found her.”

 

Madhura’s eyes widened, “Her? You mean…?”

 

The Queen nodded, “I want you to go with the soldiers. Begin her treatment, as soon as you find her, so that she is ready as soon as she arrives. Leave at once!”

 

Madhura bowed, “Of course, my Queen.” She turned and slithered out. “ _Shit_ …” Madhura thought, “ _This was_ _not good… Archita seemed rather excited..."_

 

The Queen smiled softly, and reclined against her own massive tail, continuing to rub her swollen belly, “Once, we have her, we shall exact the true, righteous punishment on her. The punishment she deserves, for her crimes, and her deeds.”

 

“The only suitable punishment for… Lightning Warrior Raidy.”

 

***

 

 

 

THE END of Part 2


	3. The Mad Lust and Desire of a Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidy and FonFon, are very happy as they travel together.  
> But what will happen when they discover a hidden evil within the forest...  
> ...And that evil is stronger than they ever expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a Fetish Piece! Some of the content may be disturbing to some readers.  
> This story contains:  
> -Oviposition  
> -Lesbianism  
> -BDSM  
> -Torture  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read it.

_WARNING: This story contains, Lesbianism, BDSM-Torture, Mild Psychological Torture and various sexual themes. If any of these disturb you, please do not read this story._

 

Tiss grunted, against the Lamias who were pulling her along against her will. She would have screamed at them, if it had done anything to faze them.

Goddamn Lamias… Why were they so unnaturally strong?

Indeed, Tiss was strong. She was very strong. In fact, she could probably go toe-to-toe with a Lamia. But her odds of winning were not great. Lamias were among the strongest of Demi-humans, and a Demon like Tiss couldn’t even come close to their strength.

After Cubust had been beaten, she had intended to run of and enjoy herself with some nice soft girls, from a village. Maybe even take control of it.

Just her luck that she ran into these fucking bastards.

Of course, Tiss had tried to fight them, and even running away. But, they were too strong. And without Cubust’s protection, she had no hope of escaping them.

She cursed her luck. That damn Raidy… She wasn’t sure whether it was good that she was free from Cubust or not…

She suddenly began to feel rather relaxed. It was like the tension was just flowing out of her body. What was happening?

She raised her head and froze, glancing at the massive, round doors before her. They were made of stone. Rough, tough stone… It didn’t look very light…

There were two other Lamias guarding the door… Unlike the ones who were holding her, they were dressed in rather… Skimpy outfits.

Skimpy was putting it lightly. They were almost naked… Come to think of it… Madhura wore something similar…

Where was that Lamia? Madhura had promised to help her escape, but she hadn’t seen her in days. Before, she used to come every day… But now…

The Lamia Guards, turned and placed their hands on the massive doors, and much to Tiss’ amazement, they began to push the doors. Those things must have weight tonnes. She would have trouble pushing them open! A normal lamia would struggle to open those! They weren’t even breaking a sweat!

Tiss, felt a definite sense of uncertainty as the doors were opened, only slightly, and then the Lamia’s holding her, moved towards that small opening in between the doors.

And then they threw her in.

Literally. Tiss went flying inside the room, before tumbling painfully to the ground. This entire room, seemed to be made of the same tough stone… Painfully, Tiss began to stand and glanced back at the door, which had just shut… Fucking bastards…

“Ah, good, you’re here.”

Tiss jumped at the voice. It was so loud… and deep. But it was definitely a woman. Her voice had a distinctly velvet-like quality, and Tiss could feel herself almost melting before its soothing quality…

Wait a second…

Her body was becoming weaker… She glanced down at her arms. She couldn’t move her fingers… or her wrists… or her elbows… Her shoulders went limp, along with her knees, and she collapsed on the ground. What happened? What was going on? Her body… She couldn’t move her body. She couldn’t move it at all. What happened?

“Oh dear… It seems to have affected you faster than I expected… No matter.”

Tiss could hear something moving behind her. It was large… It was slithering? Yeah… that sound… it was exactly like the other Lamias. She tried to turn her head, but her body refused to do anything… Oh… She could feel something burn in the pit of her belly… She knew this feeling…

Arousal.

Oh god… Tiss’ eyes widened in understanding. Pheromones. She had heard of certain Lamias having the ability to project pheromones that caused numbness or arousal, similar to some succubus. But according to rumours, a Lamia’s pheromones were ten times stronger than any other.

But it was just that. A Rumour. Tiss had never heard of any Lamia possessing this ability… Coupled with their immense strength… Wouldn’t this Lamia be nigh-unbeatable?

Tiss felt a large hand grip her arm, and turn her over, and she found her staring at a massive Lamia. She was easily three times as large as all the others. It was unnatural… But she was beautiful… Oh, she was so beautiful… Pheromones had nothing to do with that. She had a natural beauty over her.

She was nude. She wore no clothes over her sinuous body… Oh, she had four arms… She wore a great deal of jewellery. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, braids… So much gold and so many jewels. She reached out with all four arms and each arm gripped one of Tiss’ limbs, holding her spread out.

The Lamia smiled gently, “Hello Tiss. I am the Lamia Queen.”

Oh, hell.

Tiss struggled to form words with her mouth and the Queen just laughed, “Oh, don’t bother. You can’t do anything against my Pheromones.” She released her grip on Tiss’ left leg, and it just began to dangle limply, “See?”

Tiss felt fear. A fear like no other. This woman… She was as dangerous as Cubust… If not more so.

The Queen began to pluck at Tiss’ clothing, “You served Cubust for a time, did you not? I believe, you were particularly fond of enslaving Lamias… and making them fight for you?”

Tiss felt saliva dribble from her lip. Oh, hell… Oh, hell…

The Queen sighed, “Normally, I would have just killed anyone who hurt my people… But, I do acknowledge, that you had no choice in the matter… Cubust would have killed you otherwise, would he not?”

Tiss felt a spark of hope… Maybe she would…

Then the Queen’s expression hardened, “But… You hurt my people… You killed my people… and that is unforgivable… by any standard… no matter what reason…”

Oh fucking hell…

The queen gripped Tiss’ garments and tugged hard, tearing them off her body, “I would have had you killed, but I have decided on something else… You will serve the Lamias forever… You will be at the fore front of the new generation of Lamia.”

Tiss felt confusion spin around inside her head. Fore front of a new generation?

The Queen opened her mouth and placed her mouth over Tiss’ lips. Huh?? She was… Kissing her?? Tiss could feel the Queen’s long tongue move around inside her mouth. Oh… It was long… It was… Tiss gagged. It was too long… She could feel it move down her throat… What was she…

Tiss let out a muffled squeal. Her body… it was on fire… Oh, she was burning… She wanted to grab the space between her legs and… and just pleasure herself to no end… Oh… She felt so wet… The liquid from within herself only served as fuel to the flame in her belly…

The Queen broke the kiss and pulled her tongue back into her mouth and smirked at Tiss, “That should be fine…”

And then she rammed the end of her massive tail in between Tiss’ legs.

Tiss let out an unconscious cry of pain and pleasure. She never really like inserting things in her private space. It was part of the reason why she was gay… But this was… this was… it felt so-

Her eyes widened, when she noticed a bulging travel down the Queen’s tail… towards Tiss… towards her womb…

Wait… Wait… she didn’t want-

She felt her limbs twitch uselessly as the hard, round object slid into her body, into her womb. Oh… Oh, it was too… it was too big… Her belly had distended from the foreign object that was sitting inside her. Oh god… It… It felt so odd… It shouldn’t be there…

She squealed again, as a second object slipped from the Queen into her belly. The Queen grinned, the edges of her smile, laced with venom, “Those are my eggs. I’m implanting them into you. They’ll gestate in your body for a time, before you give birth to them… Our Children. The strength of a Lamia and a Demon… Can you imagine anything stronger?”

Children? N-No… Wait… Slowly, Tiss could feel her womb stretch, almost painfully, as more eggs were dropped inside her. Three… four… five… Six.

Six eggs. Each egg was the size of a melon… Oh, god, they were so heavy… She had to do something… It hurt… but it felt so good. To feel like this… She had to do something… Tiss’ eyes darted around the massive room, looking for something, to help her escape… Huh? What was… Lamias? There were around four Lamias rubbing their faces against the tail of the queen. They had thick, metal collars around their necks… Slaves? But that was strange… they didn’t have arms? They looked utterly, broken… a look that Tiss was familiar with. They were drooling, and they just seemed… worthless.

What was with them? Why didn’t they have arms? Were they slaves? There seemed to be something off about them… and-

The queen sighed and pulled her tail from Tiss and Tiss let out a “Gueee”, and her train of thought cut off by the terrible pleasure. It felt the eggs would slip from her body, if they had the chance…

She felt herself being lower to the ground, gently before she felt back, gripping her swollen belly, weakly. Oh, god… it felt so unnatural…

 

The Queen snapped her fingers and the sound echoed in the hall, and the doors opened, and two Lamias slithered inside. They wore strange masks over their faces, and the bowed once before the Queen before they moved to the swollen Tiss, who had passed out from the entire thing.

The Queen frowned before speaking, “Keep an eye on her… I don’t think, the eggs have set in her womb…”

One of the Lamia’s frowned, “My Queen?”

The Queen waved her hand, “I don’t think the eggs will root in her womb. If they do not take root, then they cannot take on her genes, and her body will push them out within the hour.”

The other Lamia tilted her head, “But, didn’t Lady Madhura treat this demon so that, she could accept your divine eggs?”

The Queen nodded, “Yes… but… Something feels off…” She began to mutter to herself softly, “Perhaps, she wasn’t able to finish the treatment… But what of her subordinates…? Hm…”

Then she shook her head, and waved her hand, “Do not dwell on it. The fact that she was able to take six of my eggs, was proof that at least part of the treatment works… All that matters now is that the process will be completely ready for when I have Lightning Warrior Raidy in my coils.”

The Queen looked up through a small hole, in the cavern wall, at the dark night sky, “Do not disappoint me… Madhura.”

*

FonFon stretched her arms, as she rose from the small mat.

The cold, morning air felt good on her nude body, as she let out a soft hum. She glanced around for her clothes, before noticing her adorable mate, Raidy. Her Raidy-chan.

Oh, she looked so cute... FonFon wanted to just eat her. She wanted to tease her to no end…

Hmmm… She raised one hand to start tickling Raidy, before pausing. Well… Raidy did have a lower stamina than she did… and they were pretty darn busy last night…

She pulled back, letting her sweet lover rest. In fact… A smile grew on her face. If she went hunting… She could get some food… and meat would be great for Raidy right now! And if Raidy was happy, then… then she could…

She began to giggle wildly, imagining all the fun she could have with Raidy. She began to fix her gauntlets before combing her hair with her claws. Well, that settled it. She’d go and get the best game she could find, and she’d make Raidy happy and they’d have _sooooo_ much fun…

She took off on a rapid dash into the forest around them, leaving Raidy on her mat, snuggled in her blankets.

Her first idea was to catch some small game. Squirrels, rabbits, birds and the like. But she decided against it. She didn’t mind squirrels and birds. But they were too small. They wouldn’t make a satisfying meal. Rabbits… Well, she wasn’t fond of their flavour. They were kind of… fiery?

When she saw the deer, she knew she had found her prize. It was perfect. It was young male. His antlers had only just began sprouting, and he must have been separated from his herd. She placed her hands together in a silent prayer of thanks before pouncing on the young animal.

It was a fierce but brief struggle, with an obvious outcome. FonFon began to skin the dead animal, right there, as well as remove the unwanted organs… They could sell the skin, but those organs were worthless.

She wiped her bloody hands on her loincloth, before grabbing the carcass and moving back to their camp… to her sleeping lover…

Oh, she felt giddy with excitement. She felt herself dreaming as she walked… She imagined being praised by Raidy… She imagined Raidy submitting to her… Oh, she imagined whipping her… She felt herself drool, as she imagined Raidy bound before her, like a gift, every limb at its limit…

Oh, delicious… This deer would be giving her two meals, yes it would… And she would enjoy the second one the most… She marched into the camp, just as Raidy was waking up.

FonFon ran up to Raidy, her tail wagging wildly as she dropped the massive hunk of meat before her, and ginned, “See?”

Raidy just blinked at the corpse before frowning and glaring at FonFon, “What… is this?”

FonFon frowned, confused before speaking, “A… A deer.”

Raidy remained silent for a few seconds before rubbing her eyes, “FonFon… I can see it’s a dead deer. And I’m pretty sure you killed it and skinned with your bare hands, didn’t you?”

FonFon nodded with pride.

Raidy sighed softly before standing, “FonFon… I love you… You try so hard to be kind to me… but…” She glanced at the corpse, “We can’t carry that. It’s unnecessary baggage. I don’t even know why you went for this. A rabbit… or a squirrel or even some birds, would have sufficed… FonFon? What’s wrong? Your ears are drooping… Hey… It’s alright… we’ll eat some of it… Just… Let’s get you cleaned up first, okay? The river is nearby.”

*

Raidy watched FonFon, from the shallows, as her lover moved in the depths like a dog. How sweet she looked as she paddled, like a puppy… Her tail sticking out of the water, her face shining with joy…

Ah, she loved her. She didn’t at first, but Raidy grew to love this silly werewolf. She may have been a sadist, but she showed signs of improving her behaviour and it wasn’t as if, Raidy disliked the… violent moments she had with FonFon.

She shivered as the cold air, blew over her nude body, and decided to move in deeper. The water had been cold, but her body was quickly adjusted to water. It was now rather light and pleasant. Very enjoyable. She could see why FonFon was enjoying herself so much.

Raidy sunk in till her shoulders, and began to slow massage her body. The bruises from the various love-making sessions with FonFon had already begun to fade. She placed her hand over her collar bone and sighed remembering all the times, they had loved each other, or as FonFon would say, “Fucked each other silly!”

Raidy shook her head and sighed. Would it hurt FonFon to be less crass, with her way of speaking? Come to think of it… Why did FonFon use such a rural way of speaking? Raidy frowned with realization as it dawned on her, that she knew little to nothing about FonFon.

She turned to speak to FonFon, and froze at the sight. FonFon had stopped swimming and had her back turned to her. Raidy felt herself shiver when she saw a set of shallow scars running along FonFon’s back at various areas.

She rushed towards her, “FonFon! What happened! When did you get hurt?!”

FonFon jumped at her voice, as she turned and blinked with surprise, “Huh?”

Raidy gripped her shoulder, “Your back! It’s covered in scars! What happened to you?”

FonFon stared for a few seconds before laughing, “Raidy-chan… that was you.”

Now, it was Raidy’s turn to blink with surprise as FonFon began to explain, “Raidy-chan, you don’t seem to understand how strong you are… It’s not uncommon for lovers to scar each other, if we’re too violent… You have them too.”

Huh??

FonFon turned Raidy around and placed her hand on her back, running her fingers along it, “See? Can you feel my fingers along them? Your scars?”

Raidy shuddered with surprise. She could feel them, she hadn’t even noticed this entire time…

FonFon giggled softly, “I think I’m a lot more passionate than you are… and you still don’t notice these… My, you really are masochist… R-a-i-d-y   c-h-a-n…” She stuck out her tongue and placed it over Raidy’s back.

Raidy let out a soft cry at the sudden soft, warmth, “F-FonFon, N-Not here…”

FonFon embraced Raidy from the back, placed her arms around Raidy’s chest. She was very gentle… It always shocked Raidy, at how easily FonFon could switch from Sadist to gentle lover.

Not that she had anything against it…

FonFon kissed the back of Raidy’s neck, slowly moving up, inching to her ears. Raidy had given up on protest and had was accepting it in silence. Her body felt so warm… like the water around her was beginning to boil slowly…

FonFon grinned and bit down on Raidy’s ear gently, and listened to the simple girl, squeal at the new sensation. Mmmm… She was rather amazed at how delicious Raidy tasted. Her body was always… “Fresh”. Powerful. Like there was some sort of energy within her, that always made she sure she was in perfect condition. She stuck her tongue inside Raidy’s ear and teased her a bit more, as Raidy continued to squeal, in surprise.

She gripped Raidy’s other ear, with her index finger and thumb. She held her ear lobe between the fingers, and slowly began to massage it. She stuck out her little finger and placed it on the edge of Raidy’s mouth, slowly tugging her mouth open from the side.

Raidy felt her entire body melting with pleasure. _How was… How was she so good?_

FonFon always knew what to do to pleasure her so completely. As long as her hands were free, then FonFon could always do something. She didn’t need her whip. She didn’t need anything. Just those hands.

Of course, if she did have something then… Raidy felt into rapture just dreaming about it…

FonFon grinned and turned Raidy towards her. She stared into Raidy’s face. The poor girl, had sunk deeper into the water, only her head, sticking out. Her cheeks and ears were bright red and her breathing was deep and laboured.

FonFon nuzzled Raidy gently as she spoke, “Does this feel nice, Raidy- _chan_?”

She could feel her nod slowly, and she spoke again, “Shall we have a bit more fun for a while?”

FonFon practically exploded with happiness, when she felt her nod again.

*

Raidy tugged on her clothes and she pouted to herself. She did it again… She did it again…

Whenever FonFon began to pleasure her… it always felt so good… She couldn’t stop… She never could… She sighed softly as she straightened her head band before nodding to herself and turning to go back to the camp, where FonFon was preparing the deer, she had caught.

She had to start fighting back! She could always follow FonFon’s pace… She had to… She had to set up boundaries! Or… Or something!

She froze when she saw FonFon sitting in front of the fire, turning the entire thing on a spit. But that wasn’t what had her attention. It was that FonFon was still dripping wet. The water had soaked through her skimpy outfit, destroying any reason to wear it.

Raidy gritted her teeth and rushed up to FonFon, before bonking on the head. FonFon let out a cry of pain and protest, “Oi!! Raidy-chan! What was that-”

“DRY YOURSELF! YOU SMELL LIKE A WET DOG!”

Within seconds, FonFon was sitting meekly before the fire, pouting, with a towel wrapped around her, as Raidy was placing the damp clothes to dry.

Raidy turned to FonFon, frowning in anger, “Is that understood, now?”

FonFon mumbled weakly, “Yes…”

Raidy nodded and proceeded, finish cooking the deer, “You can’t just throw this on a spit and roast it… You need to cook it properly…”

Raidy proceeded to dig into her bag and extract a few small boxes of spices and began to season the entire thing, carefully, “If we made a stew, we could have added other vegetables too… We can’t even pack of this now… Oh well…”

She quickly began carving the massive hunk of meat, with a blunt knife. FonFon’s mood improved greatly, when Raidy offered her a large chunk with the words, “Don’t get yourself dirty again…”

FonFon joyfully dug into the meat, humming to herself. Ah, it was good… Warm and soft… the fat was marbled into the flesh… and it was perfect… the gamey flavour was refreshing to her… Raidy seemed to be enjoying too…

“You’d make a good wife, Raidy-chan.”

Ah. The words just slipped out of her mouth… Raidy glanced at FonFon and blushed furiously, as she poked at her food, “Well… We are lovers, and I suppose I could take care of the house, while you hunted. Ah, that would be wonderful. We’d be so happy, and a peaceful life would be so nice.”

Raidy spoke in a rapid pace, without taking a single breath as FonFon giggled softly. Despite everything, they may argue over… Ah, she really did love her…

FonFon noticed Raidy’s sword as she ate, and she frowned, recalling the time when Raidy had beat her, back when she had still been serving Cubust. She remembered how Raidy had used the beautiful lightning strike. It had been… amazing.

She turned to Raidy and swallowed before speaking, “Um… Raidy-chan?”

“Hm?”

FonFon glanced at her sword again and spoke, “Where do you learn magic?”

Raidy frowned, “Magic?”

“Your lightning powers.”

Raidy paused and glanced down, “I… I don’t know…”

FonFon blinked with surprise, “What?! You don’t… Do you… Do you have amnesia?”

Raidy laughed and shook her head, “No, no, nothing like that… I… I just remember, being able to use lightning for as long as… from the time I could remember.” She bit into the meat before her solemnly.

FonFon waited expectantly, her tail wagging slowly.

Raidy sighed and smiled, “You wanna know everything?”

FonFon nodded happily, and Raidy laughed, “Well… I can’t say I had a very happy childhood. I didn’t know my parents… I grew up on the streets, as an orphan and urchin.”

FonFon stepped back, “Oh… You… You were an orphan?”

Raidy smiled softly, “Yes… I was raised in an orphanage for the first few years of my life. I can’t say it was very pleasant…”

FonFon looked down awkwardly, “I’m… I’m sorry…” Her tail had stopped wagging, and her large ears were drooping.

Raidy let out a peel of light laughter, “You don’t have to feel bad! I… I’m not really upset… I never knew my parents. I don’t know if they died… or if they abandoned me…” Her smiled dimmed slightly, only to return, “But its fine, now!”

She tore at the meat before her, placing a small piece in her mouth, chewing it slowly as she spoke, “I discovered my lightning powers when I was very young. Back then, I had no control of my power. It wasn’t magic. It was something else. No one knew what it was, or how I got them… I still don’t know. But to the people around me… I was dangerous. I became… a monster.”

She glanced at her hand, and curled it into a fist, “I hated them all so much… I was so angry… and afraid. I wanted someone’s help. I wanted someone… Anyone to help me. I needed help…” She uncurled her fingers and sighed, “I wanted to burn that town to ashes… but I ran away… I’m glad I did… I ran into the Mountain forest… and I stayed there. For days… Weeks. Months… I survived by catching small animals and finding berries…”

She began to wring her hands, as the sad memories came rushing back to her, “But… As a child… It was hard… It was really hard…”

FonFon raised her hands uncertainly. Was she supposed to hug her here? Comfort her? Would she take that as another advance on her? Raidy-chan did just talk about keeping cool and setting up boundaries…

Ah, screw boundaries!

FonFon stepped forward and placed her arms around Raidy, “It’s… It’s alright… I’m here… You… um… You don’t have to talk…?”

Raidy blinked at FonFon’s soft fuzzy embrace before chuckling softly, “Thanks… But, I’m fine… I want you to hear about me…”

She pulled FonFon off her body and continued speaking, “Like I just said, It was hard for a child to survive in the wild for as long as I did, and I was getting sick… and my condition worsened by the day… I think I would have died, if Monk hadn’t found me.””

FonFon frowned, “Monk?”

Raidy nodded, “That was what he called himself. He was… well, he was a monk. And he was very, very powerful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as strong as him.” She let out a melancholy sigh, “Oh, that man… He was something else…”

FonFon’s frown deepened, “He couldn’t have been that strong…”

Raidy smiled darkly, “You’d be surprised. If he fought Cubust… well, it’d be no contest. All of you; Cubust, Tiss, Folless, Knight Errant… and you. You’d all be dead. That man wasn’t even a human anymore… He was a monster.”

Raidy’s smiled lightened as she continued, “But he was kind. He found me, half dead, in a small stream. I had a fever, and he rushed me back to his home… He lived in these ruins… They were rather cosy… He took care of me for weeks, and in that time, I was delirious, and my power was running rampant. I would have killed any other person, except him.”

FonFon’s eye widened with shock. She knew the strength of Raidy’s lightning. A man that could survive that power, going out of control… That wasn’t just a monster… that was… Just not possible.

“After about two or three weeks, my fever broke. He gave me a deer stew and told me I was safe, and I remember just breaking down in tears…” Raidy turned to FonFon, “He took care of me after that. He raised me, trained me… If it wasn’t for him, I think… I’d be dead now.”

FonFon blinked, “So… Is he still… alive?”

Raidy smiled, “Oh, yeah. As strong as ever. He says he won’t leave his mountains. He never told me why, though. I’d like it if you came back with me one day to meet him and Wymm.”

FonFon shook her head rapidly, “No way! He may be my Father-in-law, but I am not going to risk meeting someone who could destroy Cubust with no effort, unless he promises to never do anything to me!” She suddenly paused, “Wait… Wymm? Who’s Wymm?”

Raidy tilted her head, “Wymm? He’s my childhood friend. Monk raised us together.”

“Really?” FonFon’s hears twitched ever so slightly. “What’s he like?”

Raidy smiled as she recounted, “He’s a really nice guy, and he’s a warrior, like me. I’m sure you’d like him if you ever got to meet him. You two would get along…”

“I’m … sure I would.” FonFon’s reply was hesitant and insecure.

Raidy smiled softly, “Oh! Are you jealous?”

FonFon turned away, as her face began to heat up, “What? No! Why would why I be j-jealous of… your c-childhood friend?”

Raidy laughed and grabbed FonFon around her neck and pulled her close, hugging her, “Oh, don’t worry about that! He’s like my brother. You’re my lover, and no one else!”

FonFon groaned softly… Damn it… She hated when Raidy did stuff like this… It was so hard to hold back… Ohh… She rubbed her own cheek against Raidy… She was so warm… Would it… Was this Raidy taking the initiative? Could she… Could she… FonFon felt a smile creep up on her lips, only for it to slide off, as Raidy broke the hug. Damn it.

Raidy sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair, “Well, anyway… He took care of me for my entire life. He taught me to control my power…” She sighed softly, “When I told him, that I wanted to go on a journey to learn more about my power, he gave me his consent. I’ve been on a lot of adventures ever. I just happened to be stopping in the village near Cubust’s tower when they were looking for someone to help. I needed money, so I took up the job, and I’m sure you can guess the rest… He taught me to live the way I believe… So that’s what I do.”

Raidy picked at the food silently for a few seconds, “Well…That’s… That’s my life, at any rate.” She turned to FonFon, “What about you?”

FonFon blinked, as if the question was utterly unexpected, “Wha- Me? Oh… Um… I…”

The air was cut by a shrill howl, and Raidy jumped, reaching for her sword, “Wolves!” She drew her blade and took stance, “They don’t sound happy…”

FonFon casually stood up and nodded, “No… Someone is attacking them?” She took a few steps forward before taking a deep breath and letting out a deep howl.

Raidy jumped and grabbed FonFon’s shoulder, “FonFon! What do you think you’re doing?!”

FonFon shook her hand off, and said one word, “Talking.”, before letting out another howl. As soon as her howl pierced the air, Raidy saw the massive hounds emerge from the bushes around them, and raised her sword in shock.

FonFon placed her hand over Raidy’s blade and smiled softly, “It’s alright, Raidy-chan… They won’t harm us.” She turned to the wolves and smiled once before letting out a low growl.

Raidy watched in amazement as the Wolves responded with a similar growl. FonFon would growl a few times and the wolves would respond… She could talk to Wolves? Werewolves could do that? Or was FonFon special?

She didn’t have time to think on it. FonFon turned back to Raidy, her face like stone as she spoke, “There’s someone dangerous in this forest. The Wolves are scared, and they’re not the only ones. Apparently, there’s someone going around and capturing animals from the entire forest.”

Raidy frowned, “Do they know why?”

FonFon shook her head, “No, but they do know that they’re all alive. But they’re in a lot of pain… They’re being used.”

“Used?”

FonFon nodded, “They describe the one catching them as a woman, dressed in revealing clothes, with long hair, and she carries a short staff… and she uses magic.”

Raidy paled. That description… “The… The Sorceress?”

FonFon frowned, and then blinked, “Oh, yeah. We didn’t… Her name is Erouge. But yeah. I think it’s her.”

Raidy swallowed, “She… She doesn’t hold a grudge or anything right?”

FonFon shrugged, “I really don’t know… I don’t think so… I think we were all pretty okay when you beat Cubust…”

Raidy crossed her arms and leaned forward, “You came after me, just to beat me.”

“Oohh… Right…” FonFon’s eyes widened, “Oh! I’m letting her have you! You’re mine!”

Raidy sighed and shook her head… Silly… “Why would she be kidnapping animals?”

FonFon tapped her chin a few time, as she thought, “Well… I think… I have heard of sorcerers using animals as familiars to tap into greater reserves of magic… I really don’t know how it works, but I guess if you have a lot of animals… you can get a lot of power? I do know that wolves have an innate connection to nature and magic…”

Raidy swallowed, “You… You think she’s building up her power?”

FonFon’s hand dropped to her side, “I don’t know… But I am sure that it is a bad idea to stay here. We should get away as soon as we can.”

Raidy blinked, “What? No! We- We have to stop her! We have to find out what’s going on!”

FonFon stared at Raidy, “What are you even thinking?? You know how strong she is!”

Raidy nodded, “Yeah… and I beat her.”

FonFon raised her hands, “Without familiars! God knows, how much power she has now!”

Raidy nodded again, “Which is why it’s better to beat her know! Before her power grows!”

FonFon gritted her teeth, “I… I don’t want you to go! We… You could die!”

Raidy turned away, staring at the ground, “I… I know that. But… I can’t risk letting her run loose like this.”

“It may not even be her! It may just be poachers!”

Raidy shrugged, “Then let’s be sure about it.”

FonFon groaned and placed her hands over her face, “Ohhh… Fine. Fine!” She dropped her hands and glared at Raidy, “But it even feels like she could beat us… or that we have no chance… We’re running. We’re not going to be heroes. Okay?”

Raidy paused before nodding, “Alright… Fine.”

FonFon sighed and turned to the Wolves and let out a soft whine, as Raidy smiled softly and nodded. FonFon put forward such a hard persona, but Raidy could see the kindness within her… She must have a good life, as a child… but then… What made her so sadistic?

*

They walked cautiously, following the wolves. Raidy could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She thought back on her fight with the Sorc- …Erouge.

From Raidy’s memory, she wasn’t particularly strong. She was, perhaps around FonFon’s level, or just a bit stronger. It would have been hard to beat her again, but with FonFon by her side. Raidy was confident, that they would win.

She slapped her cheeks gently. No, she couldn’t get overconfident. FonFon said, if she had a lot of familiars, then she’d be stronger than before…

She let out a soft squeak, as she bumped into FonFon, who had stopped walking. FonFon turned around and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Raidy shook her head, to indicate nothing was wrong, and FonFon nodded before pointed in front of them, “The Wolves say she’s inside here.”

Raidy blinked and stared at the cave, “It… It doesn’t seem very special.”

FonFon smirked, “Were you expecting some fancy place?”

Raidy hesitated before speaking, “Well… Yes, actually… Er-Erouge, didn’t strike me as one who would stay in a cave… She looked pretty well off.”

FonFon frowned and nodded, “You do have a point…” She glanced at the cave, “She was the kind of person, who was rather focused on her own comfort… Maybe she just took the cave, out of convenience. I mean, she is catching animals. It would be better for her to blend in the setting, don’t you think?”

Raidy smiled and nodded, “Yeah… Yeah, that seems right…” She gripped her blade and pulled it out of the sheath, holding it before her, “Should… Should we go?”

FonFon nodded, pulling her whip from her side, “Whenever you’re ready, Raidy-chan.”

Raidy took one step into the cave and glanced around, before turning back to FonFon and smiling weakly, “You… wouldn’t happen to have a light or anything, would you?”

*

FonFon took the lead, with the carefully prepared torch. The warm, flicking glow, made the shadows dance on the wall, and it unnerved Raidy.

She half-wished that the torch wasn’t even there.

She could feel the sword shake in her hands. She let out a pained moan, as they continued deeper into the cave. It felt like they had been walking inside it, for almost an hour, but they found nothing-

“Ah.”

Raidy glanced at FonFon, who was crouching on the ground, touching the dirt at her feet. She grabbed a few pinches of the dirt and sniffed it from her fingers, before covering her mouth.

Raidy frowned and shifted forward, “FonFon? What is it?”

FonFon twisted her head to Raidy and her hand slipped from her face, revealing her wide grin, “I… It’s… blood… Raidy-chan… It’s blood.”

Raidy glanced at the ground and stepped back in horror, staring at the small trail of dark crimson, “Oh! Ugh! FonFon, why-”

FonFon stood and covered her mouth again, “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Raidy-chan! I-I remember… what I was like before… and I thought about how much I l-liked hurting others… I’m different now! Y-You know that!” Her voice was high, and panicked and Raidy swallowed deeply before nodding in assent, “Y-yes… I know… I know…”

She reached out, gently and hugged FonFon and felt her lover’s strong arms, wrap around her. She loved FonFon, but… she couldn’t forget that FonFon was once, a dangerous person… even if

Raidy swallowed and broke the hug, and glanced at the trail of blood on the floor, “I don’t know if this is human or animal… Do you…?” FonFon shook her head, and Raidy sighed. She wasn’t sure if she’d be happy or sad if it was an animal’s…

She took a step back and felt a small ‘click’ beneath her heel, and she frowned as the floor literally opened up beneath her. Raidy let out a small ‘ah’ as she began to fall into the inky blackness.

She saw FonFon jumping and reaching for her, and Raidy subconsciously reached out to grasp the hand before her… So close… She felt FonFon’s fingers against her own, as her hand slipped past her, and she fell into the void below her, as FonFon screamed above her.

Raidy could feel the air whizzing past her, as she fell. Her air was flying everywhere, and everything was spinning out of control. She couldn’t see the opening from where she fell, and she couldn’t see the bottom of this path. Fear began to bite into her. This was a trap… She had accidentally activated this trap and now-

There was a jarring halt, as she felt her head dash against something hard and cold, and within the second, she was out like a candle against the wind.

*

Raidy-chan…?

FonFon weakly grabbed at the air, in front of her, before glancing down at the trapdoor, as it shut.

Raidy-chan?

She was gone… She had fallen into this pit and… and…

Raidy… chan…

FonFon slowly, stood up and stumbled back, grabbing at her hair… She had fallen and…

Raidy… was gone…

Her eyes widened, in fury, as her heart began to beat like a war drum. She opened her mouth and roared in anger, “ _YOOOUUU FUUCCKKING CUNT!!! EERROUGGEE!!!”_

Unforgivable. This was unforgivable. That bastard whore, Erouge. She’d kill her. She’d rip her limb from limb, and no fucking magic would stop her. She’d eat her fucking organs and fuck her corpse, with a freaking spiked mace, if anything happened to Raidy…

If anything were to happen to Raidy-chan…

FonFon began to stamp the ground wildly, feeling the small craters being formed beneath her feet. Where was it… Where was that fucking switch?

She hammered at the floor as the tremors began to make her leg shake painfully, but the pain was nothing… Raidy-chan… She had to save her. She promised. She promised to protect her…

She let another roar, this one laced with pain and fear. Raidy-chan… what happened to her? Was that a death trap? Was she in danger? Was she… was she…

 

Dead?

 

No… NO! She couldn’t be dead! She wasn’t! FonFon gripped the skin on her chest painfully. She wasn’t! She could feel it! She stared at the ground below her. The trap door, showed no signs of giving way, and she couldn’t find the switch…

Fine then. She’d just find Erouge and force her to free Raidy-chan, and then…

Oh, she was going to torture Erouge, within an inch of her life… She was going to enjoy it. She raised her head and breathed in deeply from her nose. Erouge’s scent… She didn’t tell Raidy, but she had caught a whiff of Erouge, not to long back… and now, it was stronger.

Grabbing the torch, she took off in a brisk run. She was going to find Erouge and fuck her over, completely. She’d do whatever she had to. She was going to get Raidy back…

Or she’d die trying.

*

Raidy groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her head… was throbbing like she had a thousand bees in her skull…

Her body felt cold… She rubbed her arms and chest, slowly, feeling the warmth return to her body slowly…

Where was she…?

Ah. The trap and then she hit her head… She rubbed her head a few times… She didn’t feel any blood or anything… Looked like she was pretty lucky.

She slowly rose on unsteady feet, glancing around, as her eyes adjusted to the dark around her… A cage? No, a cell. She was in a cell… She glanced up and saw the tube from which she had fallen. She saw her sword by her side. No one had taken it from her? How shoddy… She would have expected someone to take away her weapons…

She smiled confidently. That was their big mistake. If they thought she couldn’t do anything with her sword…

She gripped the hilt firmly, before focusing. She couldn’t let her power run rampant. She had to focus it into her blade… and… cut…

She could hear the lightning crackle along her blade… She could feel it move from her body into her weapon… and now, all she had to do was…

She swung her sword and the resistance from the cell bars was terrible. It wasn’t as easy as she expected it to be. But it was working. She could feel her sword slowly cut through the bars… Just two. Two would be enough…

She winced at the heavy bars clattered to the floor, the metallic sounds echoing the cave… Shit… She waited for a few seconds before hesitantly stepping out of the cell. Haha! She grinned inwardly. She did it…

Ah. FonFon.

She was probably going out of her mind with worry. She had to find her fast… She froze. What if something happened to FonFon, while she had been knocked out? The vision of a bloody, wounded FonFon, lying on the ground, moaning in pain, came to mind.

No, no, no, FonFon was strong. She wouldn’t…

But what if…

Shit… Shit! She had to move fast! She began to run. She had to find FonFon! She had to be safe! She had to be safe!

Hm? What was that sound? Howling? Wolves? The captured animals? She came to a halt, the gravel grinding beneath her feet. If Erouge was near… Should she risk going for her? If she was using animals as familiars… She swallowed deeply.

Wait a second… this howling… It didn’t sound… like a wolf? She inched closer to the sound. It came in bursts, followed by a few seconds of silence, before starting up again… Not just howls…

Screams. Screams of pain.

It was a person. A girl. Raidy raised her sword and took off in a run. _Sorry FonFon_. She had to help that girl… Where was she? She ran as fast as she could, but this cave… nay, these were tunnels, and they were in such a complex maze. She couldn’t tell which way she had to go…

She had to move fast… this girl… she was in so much pain… Raidy’s memories flashed back to her time in Cubust’s tower… All those tortured women… This girl sounded like that…

There… A door. Raidy gasped as a sudden thought struck her. Was Erouge breaking her promise? Was she torturing innocent women again?

Not-On-Her-Watch!

Raidy let out a bold roar, as she shot a bolt of lightning at the door, and watched it burn and crumble, as she burst through, “Ha! Give up, Erouge! You don’t have-”

…

Huh?

Why was Erouge naked?

Why were her hands and legs bound with thick, black rope?

Why was her body covered in bruises and wounds?

Who was that woman standing above her?

Raidy stared at the woman who was standing above Erouge’s shivering form. She wasn’t tall, but she was imposing. Her aura carried a strange power around it. It was terrible power, but it felt… polluted.

Raidy stepped back in hesitation. This woman, was wearing a white mask, with red marks on it that covered the upper half of her face. Her outfit, was rather revealing. It was like a sleeveless leotard, but a bit looser. Wait… There was a strange bit… She had one sleeve on her right arm, but it was just a sleeve. It wasn’t connected to the rest of the outfit. One both arms, she had a thick gold band, around her biceps, but her left hand held a second band on the wrist.

She had a strange sort of skirt, that consisted of two flaps that lay on her sides. Raidy could see a strange tattoo on her right leg, that encircled her thigh, and in her hand, was a short staff of bright silver, with a clear gem at its head…

That staff… Raidy frowned at it, before shaking her head a few times, and rushing forward, lifting Erouge, and placing the wounded girl on her leg. Her body was cold, like stone, but she was breathing. She seemed conscious... Yes, she was opening her eyes.

Raidy fixed her gaze on the woman and her mouth twisted in disgust, “Who are you? What do you think you’re doing?!”

The Woman tilted her head, as if thinking about what Raidy just said, and when she spoke, her voice was muffled by the mask, she wore, “Who… am I? I… I don’t have a name… I’ve long since given up mundane titles like that… but if you must call me something… then, ‘Master Sorceress’ should suffice. As for, what I am doing… I am disciplining my adorable student.”

Student?

Raidy glanced down at Erouge and back at this… Master Sorceress, “Your student?”

The Sorceress nodded, “Oh, yes. I taught her everything. She was very gifted, but… she’s no match for me.”

Raidy swallowed deeply, holding Erouge closer to her body. Every word that came out of that woman’s mouth rang true. Raidy could feel her power… It was radiating off her, like light from the sun…

A dark sun.

Raidy swallowed again, and took a step back, slowly pulling Erouge with her, “D-Did, she do something wrong?”

The Master Sorceress laughed lightly, “But, of course! Why would I punish her for no reason?”

“Then… what did she do?”

The Master Sorceress’s laugh died as quick, as it came, and she crossed her arms, “Hmmm… What did she do? I can’t remember? How odd… She did something… Did she attack me? I can’t remember… Oh, well. No matter. She did something. I know that much and- Ah.”

Raidy didn’t bother listening, to that woman’s ramblings. She was mad. Utterly mad, and that power, was like a bomb read to go off! She had to get away from her! Damn it… Why the hell was Erouge so heavy?!

She glanced back and screamed, when she saw the Master Sorceress chasing her. No, wait… she was chasing her… It was like… Raidy was moving backwards? Huh? The Master Sorceress’s staff was glowing softly, as she pointed it at Raidy. She wasn’t moving. Raidy glanced down at her legs. She wasn’t moving… What… What was going on?

The Master Sorceress’s voice was light and mocking as she spoke, “Magic Hold. A rather complex little spell. The concept is simple enough, but it’s easier said than done. Of course, with my power this is child’s play. And so, now… you are trapped.”

Shit… Shit! SHIT! Raidy struggled to move, but nothing obeyed her mental commands. Only her neck and head… Shit! She had to get away from this woman… She had to… She had to find FonFon! Together! Together, they could beat her!

But… FonFon wasn’t here… She wasn’t… Raidy felt fear build in her chest. Her lungs were in an iron vice… She couldn’t breathe… She couldn’t… Her heart was going to burst… She was going to die… this mad woman was going to kill her… and she… she had no way out…

FonFon was right… They shouldn’t have entered this place… and now… She was going to die… alone, with no one…

“Humu~ You look very familiar… Have I met you before?” The Master sorceress, was peering closely at Raidy. Her mask concealed her expression, but her voice was tinged with curiosity and interest, “You have a familiar power about you… and your look… Ah! Erouge! Is this the woman you told me about?”

The Master Sorceress ‘danced’ over to the two of them and bent over in a smooth motion, placing her face next to Erouge, “Ne~ Erouge… Is this the girl? The one who freed you from that Cubust? Hm? Hm? This is the one, right? Uummm… Raidy, wasn’t it?”

The Woman’s head twisted, glancing up at Raidy, “Hey, hey, you’re Raidy, right? You’re Raidy? I think you are… You have long red hair, distinctive head band, a Longsword, and…” She reached out and poked Raidy’s breasts, “Mmmm… and a pair of wonderful breasts… I think you are… You’re Raidy… Lightning Warrior Raidy, I believe it was… Mmmm…”

The Master Sorceress’s voice became unnaturally thin and amused, as she inched closer to Raidy, “Ne, ne~ Don’t you hate my little student? After all, you had to fight her before, and she isn’t a weakling… Why do you want to save her?”

Raidy gritted her teeth and voiced her voice to remain steady as she spoke, “Because… that’s my belief! She may have been my enemy… but no longer! She doesn’t deserve to be tortured by you!”

“Umu… Maybe… Maybe… You may be right… But, you need to be strong to enforce your views… and just like her, you’re no match for me…”, her smile was a twisted one, that contained no warmth in it, “But, you aren’t weak either… you have a familiar strength about you… Ne~ Will you be my servant? No, Pet! Yeah! Be my Pet, Warrior Raidy!”

Raidy’s face bent with disgust and loathing, “Never!”

That cold smile was washed away by Raidy, disgusted voice, and replaced with a dark frown, “Oi, oi… I wasn’t giving you a choice, Raidy…” She swung her staff and the gem-head smacked Raidy in her gut. Unable to move Raidy felt the air being forced out of her body, as she gagged and vomit was pushed from her belly

“Oh, ugh… Look at you… You got your clothes all dirty… I’ll just clean you up… I have to put her away, first…” The Master Sorceress grabbed Erouge, by her hair and pulled her from Riady’s immobile grip and threw her in a corner, where she lay unmoving; soft sobs emerging from her nude form.

“Now… you… Umm… How do I remove this… Ah! Your armour is surprisingly easy to remove!”, The Master Sorceress’s voice was light as she carefully removed Raidy’s garments and weapons, “But the rest… It doesn’t stretch easy… How do you wear this… Umu? What are these… tattoos? No wait… These are… Werewolf Mating marks?” The Master Sorceress ran her long, cold fingers over the marks that bound Raidy and FonFon, and frowned, “How interesting… Are you married to a Werwolf? Good for you… they are a faithful people…”

The Sorceress suddenly gritted her teeth and stumbled back, gripping her head, “Ah! I-It… It hurts…”

Huh? What was wrong with her? It was like she was different person for a short period there… Kinder? Calmer?

Then that person was gone, as the Sorceress straighten and sighed peacefully, “Sorry! I got confused for a second there!” She grinned as she gripped Raidy’s clothes and gently pulled them from Raidy’s body, “There! You’re all clean… Well… I think… I can’t remove those marks… Hmm… Oh, well… I think it’ll be fun! I’ll be taking you from your husband! That’s funny, isn’t it?”

She waved her staff once and Raidy felt her body move to the centre of the room, and the Sorceress began to slide around her, grabbing several dark ropes and wrapping them around Raidy’s body and limbs, as she muttered to herself, “Hmm… Chest… arms… tighter… Hmm… Yea…”

The bondage that Raidy was trapped in was not a complex design. A net of rope, bound her chest, forcing her shoulders back, and her breasts outward, binding her arms behind her back. Once Raidy was secure, the light from the Sorceress’s staff died out, and Raidy felt the mobility return to her body as ‘Magic Hold’ was cancelled.

Raidy struggled against the bonds, just she felt the rope beginning to squeeze her chest, as she began to hover above the ground. She could hear the ropes that were suspending her, creak softly, as the Master Sorceress watched, with a joyful smile.

“Ara~ Your body is quite… nice…” She reached up and began to knead Raidy’s breasts with her free hand, “Hmm… Your breasts are bigger than Erouge’s… Hmm… and they have a nice consistency… Not too soft, like ugly damp sacks… Very nice…” She pinched Raidy’s exposed nipple painfully and began to roll it between her fingers as Raidy squealed in pain.

The Master Sorceress, began to giggle softly as her grip tightened on Raidy’s breast, “Heh… Hehehe… These breasts… Oh my, I can see that you beat Erouge in more ways that strength… Oh this is delightful…”

She pulled her hand away and slowly moved it downward, running her hand over Raidy’s abdomen gently, “Hmm… You are… tough… You have trained to where you are… and just feeling this strength… oh, it makes me feel so good… I want you… If you were my pet, I’d need nothing more… Come now… I’ll make you feel good everyday… Ask Erouge, I used to make her feel so good, when I trained her… Go on, ask her!”

Raidy shuddered at the Woman’s worm like fingers. She had some strange way of moving that unnerved her completely. She was not right in the head! Her hands were unnaturally experienced, that caused Raidy to feel, like she was being groped all over by… by some beast!

“Y-You’re foul! I’ll never be your p-pet!”

The Master’s Sorceress’s frown was not a pained one, but merely disappointed, “Eeee… That’s no fun… You need to be stronger… otherwise… otherwise…”

Raidy’s eyes widened, as she saw a strange serpent emerge from nowhere, winding up The Master Sorceress’s arm. At around a foot-and-a-half long, it was distinctive creature, with its ugly pink body, and bumpy, penis-like head. It had tiny little lumps all along its body, and its tail was split in two. Raidy shuddered at the sight of the thing.

She had seen it before… that was… that was…

“That’s the- the _worm_ that Erouge used!”

The Master Sorceress laughed, “Worm! Very nice! Yes, Erouge has one… but this one is mine. Now this one…” As she spoke a second one emerged and, winding up the same arm, and began to nuzzle its sibling, “This one is Erouge’s… I’ve borrowed it from her, considering she doesn’t really need it right now…”

Raidy wanted to shrink away from those foul things. She recalled how Erouge used one on those innocent girls… That was just one… She recalled how Erouge threatened her… She… She didn’t want… she didn’t want to be violated by those ugly things!

The Master Sorceress inched closer, holding the worms toward Raidy, before pausing, “Ha…erm… What should I do?”

Huh?

Raidy felt her face twist in confusion. What was she talking about??

The Master Sorceress glanced up at Raidy and while half of her face was concealed by her mask, Raidy could see uncertainty from the exposed half, “Ne~ Raidy… What do you think I should do?” She raised the worms towards Raidy’s face, causing her to shy backwards, “I only have two worms, but you have three holes… Which ones should I fill up?”

Raidy’s eyes widened, in fear and panic, “N-No! I-I-I don’t want-”

The Master Sorceress shook her head, “Bu-Buu~ That’s not an option, Raidy… Emm…” Her lips bent into a displeased frown, “I think… Let’s start up here…”

The moment the words slip from her mouth, the worms reacted, becoming oddly rigid. Then one, began to move, in an odd slithering motion. It was strange. Like it wasn’t even sure how to move. It moved down, along the Master Sorceress’s arm, toward Raidy.

Raidy tried to move back. Do something. Anything… Lightning… She had to summon lightning… She closed her eyes and focused.

“Oh, you’re trying to summon lightning, now?”

Raidy opened her eyes, and stared in horror, at The Master Sorceress before her. Why? Why wasn’t her lightning working?

The Sorceress grinned happily, as the Worm, touched Raidy’s skin, and began to wind around her neck. Raidy shuddered with horror, as she felt that cold clammy sensation on her body.

“While you can move right now, Magic Hold hasn’t been cancelled. It just feels like it has… I enjoy it when my pets can move a little… But, I can still control you. And stopping your lightning, when I have you under my power? Child’s play”

Raidy let out a small squeal, as the worm, inched closer to her mouth, “N-No… P-Please…”

The Master Sorceress tilted her head, “Hmm… No.”

And then the Worm, shoved it’s blind featureless head into Raidy’s mouth. Oh… Oh, god… It tasted so bad… Like some weird mixture of salt, milk and rotten fish… It began to thrust it’s long body deeper into her mouth, down her throat… No… She couldn’t… She couldn’t breath…

“Oh… Oh! Not yet! Back up!”

Raidy felt the worm, pull back until it was back in her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but, it seemed to have some unnatural grip from within her mouth, that foul taste torturing her senses.

The Master Sorceress rubbed her chin, staring at Raidy’s groin, “Back… or front? Hmm… Both have merits… but… Ahhh…” She seemed to be incredibly tortured by the choice she faced, “I want to play with both…”

She reached out and touched Raidy’s womanhood, tickling it slightly, and Raidy let out a muffled sound of protest, and the Master Sorceress half-frowned, “Hmmm… Fine. I’ll settle with your pussy for now, and this little guy, can have a lot of fun with your butt! Maybe, I’ll trade places later…”

And then the second worm slipped from her arm, and began to crawl up Raidy’s leg. H-Huh?? Wait! She wasn’t… She didn’t want… Raidy tried to shake her body, to make the ugly worm fall from her body, to stop its slimy embrace… No, please…

It seemed to snuggle with her ass, as it moved closer to her rear. She stared at the Master Sorceress, her eyes begging for mercy. She didn’t want to be violated. Not again. Not like this.

The Master Sorceress seemed to understand, and then Raidy’s eyes widened, as the Worm froze. It stopped… It actually stopped… The Master Sorceress began to scratch her head in irritation, “Ah… Ah… This is really bothersome… I want to have more fun… Stop interfering…”

And then the Worm, moved like greased lightning, shoving its head into Raidy’s ass.

Raidy tried to cry out, but only gagged in pain, as the Worm in her mouth moved deeper inside. No… It was too big… Her ass… It hurt… Her ass was being forced apart… The slime over the worm’s skin, did little to help her butt.

She felt tears drip from her eyes, as the Worms continued to thrust themselves within her body.

“Ooo… Look at your face, Raidy… Oh, you can’t… Uu… I don’t have a mirror… Your face looks… wonderful…”

The Master Sorceress’s voice was high and teasing, laced with dark poison, like the voice of a devil. It made Raidy so scared and it made her feel sick in her stomach. She wanted to throw up…

The Master Sorceress gripped a few strands of her hair and began to twirl them between her fingers, “Hmm… You look very happy… I think…? Do you like Anal? That’s new… I thought you were a virgin… Oh, but you’re married, I almost forgot…” She giggled like a maniac, “Isn’t that silly?”

“Feewth (Please)”

The Master Sorceress frowned, “What? I’m sorry, I think you have something in your mouth. I can’t understand you…” She reached up and rubbed Raidy’s throat that was bulging as the worm pulled itself in and out, and she could feel the Sorceress’s fingers tremble with delight.

Raidy watched those same fingers, pull back and inch downward to Raidy’s breasts, once more grabbing them and massaging them painfully, “You know, Raidy… I think you and I are made to be…” The hand let go of the breast and moved lower, tickling Raidy’s belly, teasing her belly button, “I love… I just _love_ teasing people… Hurting them… breaking them…”

The Master Sorceress’s voice became deep, and careless, as she began to focus on Raidy’s toned and delicious body, “I trained Erouge… and for so long, I was proud of her… But I’m bored of her now… I want new blood… New entertainment… And you would be perfect…”

Once more than maniacal giggle merged from those thin lips, “Just think about how fun it would be, if I killed your husband before you… or even better, fucking you in front of him! Yeah… Making you and Erouge fuck each other while I… I beat you both… Oh… I get shivers just thinking about it…”

Raidy let out a muffled cry of protest as she felt those worm-like fingers, leave her belly button and dart towards her vagina, “Feewths oont! (Please don’t!)”

The Master Sorceress frowned once more, “You know… I’ve put up with your protesting for a while now…” She raised her staff and swung it into Raidy’s belly. Raidy struggled to cough as her breath and spit were caught in her throat. She struggled to splutter in agony, and felt the thick, tears drop from her face, as the pain coursed through her body.

The Sorceress grinned and continued to poke around Raidy’s delicate folds, “I’m going to enjoy myself now… and you… You will be my pet… Forever…” She placed her head on Raidy’s thigh and rubbed her cheek against it, “Okay? Do you understand? I think you do… After all… You don’t want to be hurt anymore… Don’t worry… I won’t hurt you… Well, not like that again… Not if you listen to me…”

 

 

Raidy closed her eyes in terror, feel the deep sobs rack her chest. She was scared… She was so scared… She could move… But she couldn’t fight. No matter what she did, this Sorceress was stronger than Erouge… Stronger than herself… Maybe even stronger than FonFon…

She remembered FonFon’s protest, before they entered this cave… FonFon had been right. This woman was too strong. She had talent, and experience, and not to mention the familiars she had captured… her power must be on another level and-

Raidy let out a muffled wordless scream, as The Master Sorceress placed her mouth over Raidy’s crotch and began to lick deeply. Oh… Ohhh… Raidy’s twisted in confusion. She was in pain… So much pain… but this felt so good… it hurt… it was so disorienting…

She heard a soft slurp and gulp, before the Sorceress remerged, wiping her chin, a massive grin on her face, “I say, Raidy… You are rather delicious… A vague sweetness concealed by terrified bitterness… It’s interesting… and intoxicating to say the least… there’s also an edge of power… crackling power… like Lightning… Your power perhaps?”

She reached down and pushed her fingers inside Raidy, and the Warrior cried out in pain. The Sorceress tilted her head and her smile twisted with enjoyment, “Ooo… You’re soft… So soft… Oh? Its intact? Ah, but that doesn’t prove much… But… it feels good… Does it feel good Raidy?” She raised her staff and began to push it into Raidy’s groin, “I think this should be right… Like a dildo!”

Did it… Did it feel good? Raidy blinked as the phrase floated around her mind. She could feel the Sorceress shove her staff into her pussy and she let out a weak, pained moan.

Did it feel good?

Raidy shifted her hips, almost erotically, as the Worms continued to tease her mouth and ass. The one in her ass seemed to be swelling up, and she could feel them secrete fluids… soft, sticky fluids… the tasted so good, and felt even better…

Did it feel good?

It didn’t… It hurt so much. Her asshole was being forced open. She was gagging painfully, as the worms tortured her. Her pussy felt sore from the large head of the staff. It hurt so much… but it felt so… so…

Raidy let out a pained cry as The Master Sorceress pulled her staff in deeper, twisting it as it moved. It raked her insides, and Raidy could feel her flesh being raked, as the Sorceress’s movement grew faster and more violent. She felt tears rush down her face, as she struggled to fight the pain, and the dark pleasure… No… No… No more… She couldn’t breathe… Her vagina hurt… and her ass… Her ass… She felt her body push, as she struggled to push to foreign objects from her body and-

Raidy’s eyes widened as the pressure built in her abdomen, and she felt a strange wet pop, as the Worm slipped from her ass. Oh… She heard a few soft wet pops, as her body began to ‘push’ the slime out of her… What…?

The Sorceress frowned and then smiled, “Oh, don’t worry... I just lost concentration for a second… Here… Let’s go deeper this time, yeah?”

What?! No, wait-

Raidy heard a deep moan, followed by several squeals, and it took her a few seconds to realize that they were actually coming from her, as the Worm forced its way back inside her ass. And just as the Master Sorceress promised, it went deeper. She could feel it moving deeper into her body and fear built up in her. No… No…

“Hm… What’s this?”

Everything seemed to freeze at those simple words. Raidy felt her body heat up, as the Sorceress began to pull her long staff out of her. Oww… It hurt…

“My, my, Raidy… I always thought you seemed like a masochist… but I didn’t realize you liked it this much…”

The Sorceress lifted her staff and Raidy stared at the sticky fluid all over it… Oh… Oh…

The Master Sorceress inched closer to Raidy, grinning softly, “Did you really like it that much? Did you… Did you really like me fucking you? Fucking you with worms? With my staff? Fucking you in the ass, and the mouth… and down here…” She stuck her fingers back into Raidy’s vagina causing her to squeal once more.

The Master Sorceress dug around Raidy’s inside for a few seconds before pulling her hand out and sucking on her fingers. A sense of euphoria washed over her, and Raidy stared at her, as she collapsed to the ground, with a glowing smile on her face, “Oh… Oh, Raidy… You’re so good… You’re so delicious… Your flesh… Your pussy… Every part of you… is so perfect…”

Raidy let out a muffled scream, as the Master Sorceress pulled herself closer, and began to lick Raidy’s skin, slowly, “Come now… Raidy… Doesn’t this… Doesn’t it feel good? Doesn’t this draw something out from within the pits of your stomach…”

Oh, it did… It did feel good…

“Don’t you want to feel more, of it?”

Raidy did. She hated the pain… but it felt so terribly good…

“So just accept it… stay with me Raidy… I’ll take care of you… Whatever you want… I’ll give it to you… Just be my pet… You won’t even have to think…”

That did sound good…

“What do you say… Raidy… Raidy- _chan_...”

Raidy… chan…?

That word…

Grey fur, red tattoos… yellow cloth… And that dark whip…

FonFon.

Raidy’s eyes widened. No… She had to get out… FonFon… FonFon! She had… to… She had to… She couldn’t give up… She had to find FonFon… She had to…

 

“RAIDY-CHAN!!”

 

Raidy’s eyes darted toward the piercing voice, and she felt thick, tears of joy fall from her face, as she stared at her mate. FonFon… She was… She was here…

*

There she was… Raidy-chan… What the hell was happening? Erouge was on the floor, bound like some sex slave? Who was that woman in the mask? FonFon shook her head. She didn’t have time to think about this. Right now…

She had to save Raidy.

FonFon bent low, taking stance, before bursting forward. She pulled out her whip as she ran, and swung it wildly. As it moved, it cracked, and with each crack, there was a burst. A wave of compressed air that shot forward, like a blade. It was hard, but she’d die before she’d leave Raidy-chan like this.

The first shock wave, cut the ropes on Raidy’s legs. The second, went and hit the masked woman in the gut, making her fly back into the cavern wall. She was carrying a staff… She was probably a sorceress too, so it would be better to just incapacitate her for now and escape.

With a third and final crack, FonFon severed the ropes that were holding up Raidy’s arms, and she watched her mate fall. It was almost like it was in slow motion… FonFon slid and caught Raidy in her arms, hooking her left arm, under Raidy’s legs, and her right arm, under Raidy’s shoulders. Yes… She got her…

FonFon glanced at the Masked Sorceress. Freaky bitch… She was still on the ground, unmoving… She wanted to kill her… but… She glanced down at Raidy. Priorities first… She rushed to the side grabbing Raidy’s sword and clothes, and then rushing to Erouge.

She bared her claws and with a one quick swipe, she cut the ropes at Erouge’s legs, “Come on! Run!”

Erouge stared up at FonFon, with unmistakeable gratitude, and with some effort, she got to her feet, and they took off back into the dark maze of caves.

*

That… was a werewolf…? Shit… that hurt… Her back…

The Master Sorceress slowly stood up, stumbling softly. Her staff began to glow softly, bathing her in a soft white light. She let out a soft sigh, as the bruises and wounds began to vanish rapidly… That was better…

She rolled her neck a few times, and began to look around. Raidy was gone… Erouge was gone… Shit… Shit… She rubbed her hair a few times. That werewolf… Was a girl… Raidy’s mate?? Raidy was gay then… Huh… Well… that was a bit unexpected… But it worked out fine…

Wait… She had to get them back first! She gritted her teeth, as she stared into the caves. It was maze in there. They wouldn’t have any way out. Erouge would be no help… But if they were lost, then that meant, even she didn’t know where they were… Shit… And they took her worms too…

Shit… She placed her hand on her head. Everything was spinning… and nothing felt right… her thoughts, felt invaded… Invaded? Odd… It was like there were two people… but one didn’t belong… Shit… it hurt… Calm down… She felt something flow into her body… Oh, it felt cool, and warm, and so… soft and peaceful…

She sighed and shook her head, before walking into the caves. No other choice. If she couldn’t find them, then she’d just kidnap some girls… some more animals… Yeah, she could have some more fun soon…

But, she hoped dearly. She hoped dearly, that she would find them… She wanted them. She wanted them bad.

She wanted Raidy, bad…

*

FonFon gently placed Raidy on the ground, as Erouge, huffed painfully on the side, trying to catch her breath. Raidy was still crying and FonFon gently rubbed her head, “Here… Let’s get these out…”

She placed her hand on Raidy’s shoulder, and gripped the worm that was in Raidy’s mouth, and tugged it hard. There was a bit of resistance, but overall, it came out smoothly, with no trouble. As soon as the worm, left her mouth, Raidy pushed FonFon away, and bent over, coughing painfully, spitting out copious amounts of slime.

“Oh… Oh god… Ugh…”

Raidy’s coughs were punctuated with these few words, as FonFon gently rubbed her back, before glancing at Raidy’s butt, and at the worm that was struggling within it.

“Um… I’m gonna pull that out. ‘Kay, Raidy-chan?”

Raidy nodded weakly, as she continued to spit up slime, struggling to control her breathing. FonFon nodded quickly and gripped the worm, and struggled to pull it… Shit… It was slippery… The slime… was proving very troublesome… She shifted her position, till she was kneeling behind Raidy. She placed one hand on Raidy’s butt, and then gripping the worm in her claws, she pulled hard.

Ah… There… It was resisting, more than the other worm… but, it was coming out-

FonFon and Raidy, both cried out as the Worm, suddenly popped out; Raidy out of relief, and FonFon out of surprise as she fell back. Raidy’s face felt hot, but the relief on her body was tremendous, and she gently lowered her head to the ground, moaning in relief.

FonFon threw the worm away, and rushed over to Raidy, grabbing her lover’s head and hugging it to her chest. She could feel Raidy’s chest heave as she struggled to calm her body, and FonFon gently began to stroke her, trying to calm her down, as she whispered words of consolation, “Shh… That’s it… Match my breathing… That’s it… Good… Raidy-chan, that’s it… Just calm down…”

Raidy snuggled closer to FonFon, enjoying the soft, calming warmth emanating from her body. FonFon’s heavy breathing. Her deep, heartbeat. Her wild, musky scent. The delicateness of her skin… Raidy began to sob softly, as she slowly reached out, and embraced FonFon, whispering, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

FonFon laughed lightly, rubbing Raidy’s back, “Shh… It’s alright, Raidy-chan… It’s alright… You don’t have to apologize for anything… I don’t blame you for coming in here… I’m just glad I found-”

Raidy shook her head, “No… No, it’s not that… When… When the Sorceress was-”

FonFon frowned, “Who?”

Raidy swallowed and tightened her grip on FonFon, “The… The Master Sorceress… That’s what she called herself.”

FonFon’s frowned deepened, as she thought, _The Master Sorceress??_ That name sounded so, painfully cringe worthy… But, that didn’t matter right now… “What did she do to you, Raidy-chan?”

Raidy swallowed, “She violated me… With those worms… With her staff… She violated me… Like Tiss did… but… But she felt so… so, empty… and cold… I was so scared…”

FonFon felt her ears and tail twitch with anger. _This… this bitch…_ She’d kill her. FonFon was going to kill this bitch. ‘Master Sorceress’? Ha! FonFon would tear to shreds and spit on her grave!

“…But, it felt so good…”

Huh?

FonFon glanced down at Raidy, “Raidy-chan? What are…. What are you saying?”

Raidy hesitated, for a few seconds, before looking up at FonFon. Her face was bright red, and there was distinct look of sickness within the red, as tears flowed down her cheeks like rivers, “It felt so good, FonFon! It was like us… together… That same intoxication… but different. It hurt… She wasn’t gentle… She was mad… but she… She could control me… She would have controlled me. She wanted me to be her pet, but I didn’t want to be! But… She was so controlling… and powerful… and it felt so good… I didn’t want to be her pet… But, I really wanted to be her pet…”

FonFon swallowed deeply. Despite how hard it was for Raidy to admit, she was a masochist. And she had to potential to be a hardcore one. It was one of the many things that bound them together. Raidy’s love for pain, and FonFon’s love for control. Raidy may not have liked it, but she would have been aroused, to a certain degree, by her torture. It was part of who she was.

“Raidy-chan…”

“I’m… I’m sorry FonFon!” Raidy’s sobs deepened, as she pressed her face into FonFon’s shoulder. FonFon swallowed and twisted her neck slightly. How was she supposed to feel here? She loved Raidy… She didn’t blame her for anything that just happened, but… She enjoyed it…? With another woman…?

She glanced down at her claws. She thought back on the times she made love with Raidy. She often used her aphrodisiac to increase Raidy’s pleasure, but like any drug, Raidy’s body would have built up a certain tolerance with constant use. Due to this, Raidy’s body had in fact become rather numb to extreme degrees of pain and pleasure, that most people wouldn’t be able to bear.

So… If, Raidy didn’t have this tolerance, then… She may ended up differently… She may have been broken from the pain… FonFon swallowed. She couldn’t blame Raidy here. She couldn’t blame her for anything.

“Raidy-chan… It’s not your fault… Don’t worry… Don’t feel responsible for anything… You didn’t give in, did you?”

Raidy hiccuped softly, as she shook her head, “No… _*sniff*_ I… I remembered you… I wanted you… I couldn’t accept her… I couldn’t accept the Master Sorceress…”

Ohhh… FonFon gritted her teeth. Goddamn it… Why did Raidy always have to say such cute and sexy things, that aroused her like this?! She wanted to fuck Raidy right now… She tightened her lips and began to breathe slowly… Stay calm… they still had to escape from the crazy bitch…

FonFon sided and pulled back from Raidy and smiled at her mate, “Don’t worry. I’ll always protect you… And I’ll never hate you.”

Raidy sniffed and rubbed her nose and eyes a few times, before letting out a cough and a laugh, “… Thanks…” She hugged FonFon once more, before slowly standing up on shaky legs as FonFon helped her, before she glanced down at her naked body, “…My clothes…”

FonFon smiled, and shifted to the side, grabbing the clothes and the sword, handing them to Raidy, “Though, I prefer you like this.”

Raidy let out another soft laugh, as she pulled on her clothes, slowly, and carefully, “Thanks, again…” She glanced to the side and blinked with surprise at the naked form of Erouge who was still lying on the ground, panting heavily. Her legs had been freed, but her arms were still bound.

Raidy quickly moved over to the blue-haired sorceress, and knelt by her side, “E-Erouge? Are you alright?”

Erouge, swallowed and turned to Raidy, “T-that… that crazy werewolf is too fast…”

FonFon frowned, “She’s fine. Let’s go. She can get out on her own.”

Erouge’s eyes widened, “What? No! Please! D-Don’t leave me here! N-Not with her!”

Raidy frowned, and helped Erouge sit up, “Erouge… Why were you being tortured by the Master Sorceress? She called you her disciple…”

Erouge glanced to the side and frowned, “…Mysterica.”

FonFon frowned and moved closer, “What’d you say?”

Erouge’s frown deepened and she turned to FonFon, “Her name is Mysterica… and she is my master.”

Raidy looked puzzled, “But… She said, she was called The Master Sorceress? She said she didn’t have a name??”

Erouge rolled her eyes, “You believed that? No, she’s… what was the word for it? _Chuunibyo_? I think that was one word for it… She has a proactive imagination… She thinks it makes her seem cool.”

_Chuunibyo_? Cool?

FonFon frowned with distaste, “I think, it makes her seem retarded.”

Erouge winced at the harsh words, “Well… you’re not wrong…”

Raidy frowned, “What happened with you? Why was she torturing you if she was your master?”

Erouge rolled her eyes again, “Uh, because she likes it? Even before, when she used to train me, she used to use me as a sex toy! Can you imagine it? Day after day after day, being used like a rag doll! Can you blame me for leaving? I had to! … Of course, then Cubust found me and…” Her words died in a mumble.

Raidy’s eyes widened. So… Erouge, used to torture other girls, because… she was imprinting her teacher on them?? Wow…

Then Erouge glanced down, “But… She’s different now…”

Huh?

Erouge shifted nervously, “When she calls herself a Master Sorceress, she’s not bluffing. She’s strong. Stronger than I’d like to admit. She can beat me with ease… She did beat me with ease…”

Erouge sighed and twisted her neck a little, “After you beat us, I came back to Mysterica, to start my training again, and learn everything this time. I kept my promise. I didn’t hurt anyone. But… My master… She was wearing that mask… I’ve never seen it before, but… it’s strange. She was capturing animals, to use for experiments and for familiars. It wasn’t like her. She was always focused on balance! She would never intentionally upset the ecosystem!”

“So, I tried to stop her. I tried to free the animals, but… She’s just too strong. I don’t know what to do…” Erouge looked up at Raidy and FonFon, “You guys… You’re strong. We all are. But Mysterica, she’s on another level, and her power is growing thanks to her familiars! We can’t fight her! We-We have to get out! We need to escape!”

FonFon paled and swallowed, “She’s that strong?”

Erouge nodded, “She’s able to fight a demon like Cubust, and win without trying.”

Oh, hell…

Raidy glanced to FonFon, “Plus she’s got this spell, Magic Hold. It can immobilize us, so we can’t get her at close range…”

FonFon paused, “…Magic Hold…? Hold on…” She turned to Erouge, “I’ve heard of Magic Hold. It’s a famous, and powerful spell, but doesn’t it have some famous weakness?”

Erouge nodded, “Yeah, it can only be used one a day… but still! My Master knows thousands of other spells! It won’t be hard for her to beat you!”

FonFon nodded, “Obviously, but… if we have to fight her, we know we have a chance now…”

“Isn’t that lovely…?”

All three of them turned to the soft, and teasing voice that was heading closer to them… No… She couldn’t have already caught up to them…

The Master Sorceress… No, Mysterica stepped into view, with a soft smile on her face, as she tilted her head, “Hello again, Raidy… Erouge… and… Werewolf. Are you Raidy’s mate?”

FonFon settled into stance, in front of Raidy.

“I’ll take that as a yes… but my… I had no idea, that you were gay, Raidy… I am very pleased with that… and your mate… is simply ravishing… I think I want both of you know…”

Raidy felt drops of sweat fall from her face… Shit… they had to get away…

Mysterica turned and glanced at Erouge, “My foolish pupil…”

Erouge’s both shivered and she moved to her knees, “Eee! Y-Yes?!”

Mysterica rolled her head and moaned, “…You told them my name…”

“I’m s-sorry!”

Raidy blinked at Erouge’s sudden change in character. Was this… what becoming her pet was like?

Mysterica sighed and swung her staff, and Erouge let out a thick grunt as she flew into the wall, like a cannonball. The caverns began to shake, as Erouge fell to the ground coughing up blood, her body covered in bruises and cuts.

“Erouge… Lick my feet…”

“Yeth… Yeth, Matha (Yes… Yes, Master)” Erouge’s voice was blocked. Her nose was broken, cheek swollen and several teeth had fallen out of her mouth, as she crawled over to Mysterica and began to lick her feel slowly, coating them in spit and blood.

“That’s it… Good girl… You’re a good girl, aren’t you Erouge?” Mysterica smiled and began to rub Erouge’s head, before waving her staff again, and bathing Erouge in white light. Healing magic…

She turned to Raidy and FonFon, “And now you two…”

FonFon let out a roar, as she rushed to Mysterica with blinding speed.

But she wasn’t fast enough.

Mysterica waved her staff again, and FonFon cried out as she was blow back, but some dark winds, straight into Raidy as they both tumbled back. Shit… Erouge was right. Even without Magic Hold, Mysterica was tough. Raidy gritted her teeth, as she raised her sword, and felt the power in veins before releasing it.

A thick coil of bluish-white lightning shot out of her sword and went straight for Mysterica, only for Mysterica to hold out her staff and spin a circle. The Lightning adhered to the top of the staff and followed it, as it was redirected back to Raidy and FonFon.

SHIT! Raidy instinctively shot out another bolt, which collided with the first in a massive explosion. Shit! She was strong! She was really strong! Raidy coughed and struggled to stand with FonFon’s help. Shit…

Huh? Mysterica was staring at her staff, with a strangely puzzled aura, and Raidy could hear her mutter, “That wasn’t right spell… Hm… Oh well… Is that one right spell… Hmm… Not sure…”

What was she talking about?

FonFon gritted her teeth, and muttered, “I have an idea.”

Raidy nodded, “You’ll be the bait?”

FonFon nodded, “Only option. Your lighting is strong enough to beat her. That much is clear. She couldn’t stop it. She redirected it for a reason. It was a smart way to disguise it, but I could sense it.”

That was right. Just before Mysertica redirected the lighting, both Raidy and FonFon could see the fear and hesitation. The Lightning was very power, to the point, where she couldn’t block it. Redirecting it was her only form of defence, but if someone distracted her, while she was hit with the lighting… well, that was hopeful…

Raidy swallowed, “As soon as you run, I’ll fire.”

FonFon nodded, “Right. On three. One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” Instantly FonFon, charged forward, and Mysterica raised her staff to blow her back. As soon as the staff was raised, Raidy took her chance, and third bolt flew towards her target. This was their only hope… If she stopped this… then…

FonFon was blown back by the same dark winds, and then-

The Lightning was pulled into the staff again.

No…

Mysterica laughed, “Hahaha! That was good! That was very good! But… I’m better…”

Both Raidy and FonFon stared in horror, at the staff, which was crackling with lightning… She could hold it… She could hold the lightning…

Mysterica’s grin widened, “Now then…”, She held out her staff, and the lightning turned into a deep shade of acid green. Then her smile vanished, “…was it green? Or… red…? Or purple…?”

Then the smile returned, “Oh, well.”

And the green bolt of lightning flew at Raidy and FonFon and-

*

Raidy opened her eyes. Everything was white… and quiet… so, so quiet…

It was rather nice…

Was this heaven? Did she just die? How odd… She expected more pain… She sighed softly and tried to stand. It was hard when you were floating… She glanced down at her nude body, and stared at the red marks on her.

FonFon… She wished she could see her…

“Raidy-chan?”

Raidy turned in surprise, at the voice, “FonFon??”

She blinked in surprise. Not two feet behind her, was FonFon. Just as nude as she was.

“Raidy-chan, where are our clothes?”

Raidy shrugged.

FonFon nodded slowly, “…Are we dead?”

“I think so.”

FonFon nodded again, “Well… I guess, I’m glad I’m dead with you.”

She smiled and opened her arms, and Raidy smiled and went to embrace her and-

*

Mysterica blinked as she stood up. That explosion was not expected… That spell, was just supposed to knock them out… Looks like it was red or purple… Oh well…

She tskked in anger, gripping her head… It hurt… Shit… This mask… Fuck… Two people… One shouldn’t be… There. That was better.

She straightened up and began to move towards Raidy and her Werewolf lover… She hoped they weren’t dead… Oh, she wanted them so bad…

Huh? She could see someone standing up? Only one? Oh well, one was fine… One was fine…

Then she frowned. Was that… Raidy?

She had long red hair… but… big, fluffy ears? Fluffy arms? Fluffy legs? Bushy tail? Completely nude? It was Raidy… but also… not Raidy??

Mysterica frowned, “Who’re you?”

The Strange woman turned to Mysterica and began to speak, “FonFon? Where are you?”

Then answering her own question, the woman cried out, “I’m here!”

Then, “What? Where?”

“Here! With you, Raidy-chan!”

The Woman glanced down and let out a cry of shock, “Huh?! What’s going on?!”

Mysterica frowned again and held out her staff and then-

“Look out, Raidy-chan!”

Mysterica released her dark winds, but the Woman jumped and dodged them. Fast! She was very fast! Faster than the werewolf… This was dangerous…

The Woman raised a sword; Raidy’s sword, and pointed it at Mysterica, then frowned, “My Lightning?!”

Mysterica swung her staff again, but again, the woman dodged the winds. Shit! Her speed was… Shit!! She was too fast, and her reactions were uncanny!

The Woman began to wave her hands like she was dancing, before crying out, “My lightning is gone! It’s not working! Why isn’t it working?!”

Mysterica frowned at the Woman’s reactions. What was she talking about? She held out her staff and began to intone under her breath. Try for red this time… Immediately, crimson lighting began to spark up and shot to the Strange Nude woman.

The Woman saw the lightning, cried out in fear, before swinging her sword and-

With a sharp, _pang_ , the Red Lightning literally bounced off the flat of the blade, and burning into the wall, with crash.

Both Mysterica and the Woman stared in silence at the new hole in the wall, listening to the rocks crack and crumble gently. What was this woman? She was faster, and stronger than Raidy, or her Werewolf lover. She didn’t have Raidy’s magic, yet she seemed to be able to counter it in a similar fashion…

What was she?

Mysterica turned to this New Person gritting her teeth in anger, only to freeze in shock. Wha- The Woman was right in front of her. Had she just run? No matter how you looked at it… it was too fast… She was too fast… This wasn’t normal…

She stared at the Woman’s raised fist… Oh… She could see the strength in it. If that punch hit her, she’d be knocked cold. That wouldn’t be good… Mysterica tried to raise her staff to attack… No, she’d be too slow… Only one option.

The Woman brought her fist down, with a soft _mfph!_ And Mysterica called up a Barrier. Both forces meet and Mysterica cried out in horror, as her Barrier shattered under the immense force. What the hell…

Mysterica quickly called up another Barrier. Thicker… Stronger… She had to… She had to… do something… But she didn’t have time for a stronger barrier. She didn’t have time for a stronger, or faster spell. Distance. She needed distance. Shit… Shit…

The Woman’s blows fell like a barrage of arrows from those bloody elves… Every single one hitting the mark and destroying the target. Every single one of Mysterica’s barriers were being destroyed as soon as they were up. Shit… Shit…! Mysterica swallowed deeply. It was hard… Her stamina was falling fast… Shit…

Mysterica took a step back and then she felt the world shift as she fell. Huh? She glanced down and stared at Erouge’s limp form… Oh… She turned back to the Woman and blinked, and that terrible fist flew towards her head…

Oh well… All good things…

*

FonFon sat up as soon as she could feel her limbs again. What… What just…

She glanced around and blinked in surprise. That woman… Mysterica, Master Sorceress… Whatever she called herself… She was lying unconscious, on the ground, with Erouge kneeling by her side silently. The Mask over her face had been shattered into a dozen pieces, and FonFon could see her true face finally. Honestly, she didn’t look mean. She looked rather nice.

Not that it’d save her…

FonFon stood, groaning slightly. She didn’t even seem to realize that she had no clothes on. Or perhaps she did. Perhaps she didn’t care, or maybe she was just blinded by pure rage. That woman, hurt Raidy. Her Raidy. She wanted to turn Raidy into a pet… Raidy was hers, and no one else’s… FonFon began to growl softly, baring her claws, ready to shred into this despicable sorceress.

“F-FonFon…”

FonFon froze at her name and quickly spun around to see Raidy, sitting up behind her. She was fine… Raidy was fine… FonFon blinked in surprise. In fact, Raidy looked better than fine… Her body had no scratches, no bruises… Nothing… FonFon blinked again. Her own body felt really good too… What was going on…?

Raidy slowly swallowed before speaking, “FonFon… Don’t hurt her…”

FonFon’s eyes widened in fury, “Raidy-chan! How can you say that, after everything she did-”

“FonFon… Please…”

FonFon bit on her tongue, holding back her words, in irritation. She knew Raidy. Raidy was not one for killing. She was kind. She didn’t want to hurt others. She tried to bring out the good in them… FonFon balled her hand into a fist, feeling her claws dig into her skin. Raidy brought out the good in her…

She nodded and turned back to Erouge and Mysterica. Ah, she was waking up… FonFon narrowed her eyes and glanced around. Both her own and Raidy’s clothes, had were lying around shredded to pieces… What had happened?

She sniffed angrily, before going over to Mysterica, who had just begun to sit up. FonFon grabbed her staff, as the woman cried out in protest, before FonFon gripped her by them hem of her outfit.

“I’m gonna take this, ‘kay?”

Mysterica frowned at FonFon’s words, and then screamed as FonFon literally tore the dress from her body. Erouge also began to scream, “FonFon! What’re you doing?!”

FonFon said nothing, only taking the cloth, and marching back to Raidy, and covering her with the rags, she tore from Mysterica’s body. She gently lifted Raidy, in the air, looping her hands under Raidy’s slender body, and then spoke, “Take us out of here, and then we’ll listen to what you have to say.”

FonFon turned back to Mysterica, and there seemed to be a fire in her eyes, “If I don’t like what you have to say, then… I’ll kill you. Slowly. And not even Raidy-chan will be able to stop me.”

Raidy swallowed and reached up touching FonFon’s face, “FonFon… You can’t-”

FonFon glanced down at Raidy in her arms, “I can… And I will, if I have too. I promised, I would never let anyone hurt you, and, I’ve already failed…”

“But-but, it’s not your fault…”

FonFon shook her head, “Perhaps. But I was still careless. This much is the absolute minimum. I have to be able to do this much.”

FonFon turned back to Mysterica and Erouge, “Come on. The faster we move, that better it’ll be for all of us.”

*

The fresh breeze felt good on Raidy’s skin. She rubbed her arms, softly, as she stared at Mysterica’s kneeling form.

FonFon was sitting in front of her, crossed legged, holding Mysterica’s staff. She may have been a Master Sorceress, but without her staff, she was little to nothing. Behind them, Erouge, was holding her own staff, waving it over Raidy’s and FonFon’s clothes, and repairing them slowly.

Erouge must have been rather weak, after the abuse she suffered under Mysterica, so Raidy was extremely grateful to her for doing this, but Erouge had said, “It’s only natural, that I do this much for you both. You did save us…”

Raidy frowned. Saved them… She recalled Mysterica attacking with some green lightning, but… after that it was all a vague blur… She remembered hitting Mysterica with her bare hands, but… Raidy glanced down at her hands. That felt more like something FonFon would do… It was strange…

“I… I don’t know what happened.”

Mysterica’s words were hesitant and scared. She knew she was in a weaker position, and she was choosing her words very carefully. FonFon’s eyes widened in anger, as she slapped her thigh, “Whaddya mean, ya don’t know?!”

Mysterica winced at FonFon’s crude tone, “I-I d-don’t know! I-I-I do have a vague r-recollection of hurting you all… B-but, that’s all… I d-don’t know why…”

FonFon gritted her teeth in anger, “Do better than that… otherwise, I may end up killing you right now…”

Erouge paused from her work and looked up, “I-If… If I can speak for her…”

FonFon twisted her neck and glared at Erouge for a few seconds before sighing irritably, “Fine. Fine!” She waved her hand in the air absently, “Say what you want!”

Erouge nodded and stepped forward hesitantly. Raidy could see, the strain in Erouge’s weak muscles. She was still scared of her master, but she cared enough to do this for her… Raidy smiled softly. Looks like they all were, much nicer inside… It was terrible that she had originally met them on such unfortunate circumstances…

Erouge fumbled for a few seconds before pulling out the fragments of the mask, that Mysterica once wore, “Here.”

FonFon frowned, “What’s this for?”

Erouge swallowed and rubbed her head, “I… I’m not sure how to explain this... Um, Raidy? Can you detect magic?”

Raidy blinked and jerked her head, “A-A little, I suppose… But I’m not very good at it…”

Erouge nodded, “A little is fine. A little is more than enough. C-Come here, please…”

Raidy carefully covered her body with the rags, and slowly moved toward Erouge and the Mask-Fragments. Erouge lowered her staff and took Raidy’s hands (FonFon muttered “Oi…”). Erouge smiled softly, “You know I can’t use magic without my staff.” And Raidy nodded.

Erouge brought Raidy’s hands closer to the Mask-Fragments, “So… Isn’t it strange that we can feel this?”

Raidy frowned, with surprise. Erouge wasn’t lying. There was some strange power, in these pieces. Raidy felt this sort of power, when she was casting lightning… or when others cast spells… the feeling of magic.

Raidy reached out to touch them, when Erouge gripped her wrist, “Don’t!”

Raidy blinked with surprise, “Huh?”

Erouge looked panicked, “Don’t touch them! You and FonFon, are strong, but you both have terrible magic defences unlike myself and Mysterica”

Mysterica frowned, “Hey… I’m Master Sorceress-”

FonFon spat, “Shut it, twat.”

“Yesum.”

Erouge rolled her eyes and continued slowly, “As, I was saying, there is a rather strong enchantment on this mask. It’s designed to… control the wearer, in a certain way… No, not control.” Erouge paused, her hand on her chin as she considered her phrasing, “No… Behaviour. Personality. Everything that makes ‘you’, you. The mask… hijacks, your body. Changes you. Mentally. It’s not exactly control, but it’s very similar. You’re forced to obey, the mask’s desires. The Mask’s programming.”

FonFon tilted her head, and frowned, “Huuuh??”

Raidy nodded slowly, “So… The mask, makes you act like a different person?”

Erouge brightened, “Yes! That’s an accurate summarization!”

FonFon rolled her eyes, “Just say that…”

Erouge nodded, and looked down at the pieces, “When you… you both, beat Master, you shattered the Mask. It didn’t affect you then, because, it was controlling Master, and at the same time, you both were one. But even though its shattered now, its pieces still hold a great deal of power, and it wouldn’t be hard for you to fall under its sway.”

Raidy nodded and stared at the pieces, “I see… but who put it on Mysterica?”

“Hey…”

Erouge shook her head, “I don’t think we can find out. Master doesn’t even remember what she did. And while she does enjoy… certain… sexual activities, I can promise you, she’d never do something like what happened on purpose. She’s a very nice person.”

Raidy nodded, turned her head to Mysterica, “Yes… I believe you there…”

FonFon jumped to her feet, turning to Raidy, “I don’t! It’s too convinent!”

Raidy reached for FonFon, gently, “FonFon… Please…”

FonFon shook her head, “No! Raidy-chan! She… She… She hurt you! …and the Animals! She enslaved them! She wanted to make you a pet!”

Raidy nodded, “Yes… I know… But, FonFon… What if it was me? Or you?”

FonFon blinked, “Huh?”

Raidy tried to remain calm, and explain her point softly, “What if, I… under someone’s control, began to capture people, and forcing them obey me… Hurting them for no reason…”

“I’d stand by you.”

Raidy laughed at FonFon’s direct attitude, “I know… But there’d be others who’d want to kill me. How would you justify my actions?”

FonFon blinked, “I’d just kill anyone who’d try to hurt you.”

Raidy sighed, “Just humour me. How would you justify my actions?”

FonFon remained silent, saying nothing.

Raidy sighed again and reached out, hugging her softly. Her bare skin, and soft fur, felt so nice against her body… “FonFon. The fact that you care so much about me… You have no idea how much that means to me… You’re angry. I know that. But, we cannot direct unjustified anger against someone who doesn’t deserve it…”

FonFon gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, “But… But… She can’t just go unpunished!”

“S-Spiders…”

Both FonFon and Raidy glanced at the sudden word, that came from Mysterica’s mouth. She was gripping her head, and staring into the ground, “That Mask… It has something to do… with Spiders… No… A Spider?”

Raidy blinked, “Do you remember something?”

Mysterica winced and shrugged, “I’m… I’m not sure… It’s so fuzzy. Pain? Confusion? Anger? I’m not sure what I felt there…”

Raidy frowned. If that Mask, did what Erouge claimed… Whoever created it was very powerful. Strong enough to subdue a Sorceress of this magnitude… It was unnerving.

Mysterica suddenly blinked, “Huh? What’s going on? Why are you staring at me?”

FonFon frowned, “What are you talking about? You just suddenly began talking about spiders and stuff.”

“Spiders?”

Raidy frowned, “You don’t remember??”

Mysterica shook her head. And to be completely honest, she looked a bit dim. Like, if she tried lying, she’d fail for sure. That was one of the few reasons that Raidy decided to take her word.

Mysterica hesitated for a second before speaking up again, “Say, who did you make an Oath with?”

Raidy blinked, “An Oath?”

Mysterica nodded, and Raidy tilted her head in confusion, “What’s an Oath?”

Mysterica blinked, “You know… When a person, or being with immense power, offers power to another. The type and magnitude of the Power obtained, depends on the being you get it from… Your Lightning… It’s very similar to Magic, but it’s not magic. I can tell. It’s from an Oath. But you did you make it with? It’s rather powerful.”

Raidy blinked again, “I… I’ve had this power since I was born. I never made an Oath… with anyone…”

Mysterica smiled, “I understand if you want to keep it hidden. But you don’t have to worry. I grant Oaths myself.”

Raidy shook her head, “No, I’m not hiding anything. I didn’t make an Oath.”

Mysterica’s smiled remained on her face for a few seconds before she froze, “Oh, you’re serious…”

Raidy nodded, and FonFon stepped in, “Wait. Are you saying, Raidy-chan isn’t using Magic?”

Mysterica nodded, “It’s a very pure strain of power, similar to Magic, but I specialize in Oaths. I know one when I see it.”

Raidy blinked. This woman… Specialized in Oaths, and she was that strong in combat… What a monster…

Mysterica’s eyes widened, “Wait! That form of fighting! I remember! That Aura! Monk! You know Monk!”

Raidy blinked in shock, “You know Monk?”

Mysterica laughed, “Know him? I gave him his power! He made an Oath with me, when we met! Wonderful guy! One of my best friends! It’s been so long since I met him! He’s still in the Mountain Forest, isn’t he?”

Raidy nodded, “Yeah…”

Mysterica nodded happily, “Yeah… Well, it’s not like he can leave.”

Huh?

Raidy inched closer, “What are you talking about?”

Mysterica waved her hand, “Well, all Oaths have a backlash, of sorts. The Stronger the Oath, the stronger the backlash. Monk’s backlash is territory entrapment. The Power he obtained from me was invincibility. Disease. Injury. Even Death. Nothing will touch him as long as he remains in the mountains. That’s not to say, he’s not strong on his own.” She laughed, “That man was one of the few who could beat me! Why he could beat me with one hand behind his back!”

Raidy gaped in amazement and FonFon paled. What the hell? What the hell were these monsters?

Mysterica grinned and moved closer to Raidy, “How do you know Monk? Is a friend? A teacher? Or…” Mysterica clenched her fist, shoving her thumb in between her middle and ring fingers, “Ah?”

Raidy looked incredibly puzzled for a few seconds, before flushing red and slapping the ground repeatedly, “I-I-It’s n-n-nothing like t-that!! H-He’s like my Father!”

Mysterica burst into loud hoots of laughter, “Well, obviously! You’re with this beautiful werewolf here! And I’m sure she’d kill you if you cheated on her! No, she’d probably try to kill Monk… Not that it’d work… But the look on your face! Bwahaha!!”

FonFon frowned in disgust. What a terrible personality…

Erouge reached over and bonked Mysterica on the head quickly, “I’m so sorry… Please forgive her… She’s… always been like this…”

Mysterica rubbed her head, frowning at Erouge, “How dare you do that… After all, I’m the only one who can help you, down there…”

Erouge fumed, with anger, “You made sure, you’re the only one who can help me!”

Mysterica turned away, muttering, “So? Doesn’t change facts.”

FonFon shook her head, sitting on the ground again. This idiot… Wow… She found herself agreeing with the mask theory now. She just felt like such an imbecile…

FonFon suddenly turned to Erouge, who had just finished repairing Raidy’s outfit and had given it to her, before beginning to work on FonFon’s, “Hey… Erouge, you said… Me and Raidy… were one?”

Erouge paused and nodded, “Yes… That’s what it seemed like at any rate. Master tried to attack you both with some spell that I’ve never seen before. I think it may have been an accident… but… Something happened. You both vanished… and there was someone else. Someone different. It was a woman, and she looked a lot like Raidy… but she looked a bit like you, too.”

FonFon blinked, “Wait… Are you… Are you saying…”

Erouge nodded, “Yes. It appeared that for a short time, at least… You and Raidy had merged into one form. She had the physical abilities of both of you, but she lacked Raidy’s lighting. My assumption would be that the Oath, applies only to Raidy and not, that joint form… But I have no way of being sure.”

FonFon nodded slowly, “I see… I was one with Raidy-chan…”

Erouge frowned, “FonFon? Are you listening to me?”

“I was one with Raidy-chan… Hehehe…”

“FonFon!! Your nose is bleeding! Ugh… Ah! I-It’s not… It’s not stopping! Raidy! Master! Help me!!”

*

Raidy shifted her clothes and armour, over her body, frowning a bit, “It so different…”

Erouge nodded, “I changed it a bit.”

Indeed. Raidy’s clothes had been changed. Drastically. It was skimpier, but it felt stronger oddly.

Erouge smiled and continued, “I enchanted the weaves of your clothes. It should be able to withstand a great deal before tearing now. In addition, there should be a limited amount of protection from long-range projectiles. It’ll do a lot more to save you, now.”

Raidy nodded, “That’s good, but why is it so revealing?”

Erouge shrugged, “Because it looks good on you.”

FonFon nodded happily, “Yeah! It’s great on you, Raidy-chan!” Her tail was wagging fiercely, and she was struggling to control her impulses.

Raidy blushed and glanced away, “Well… Thanks… I guess…”

Erouge laughed, “No problem. Consider it a gift. This is the second time you’ve saved me, and this time you saved my Master as well. I owe you a great debt now…”

Raidy raised her hands, “Oh, no. You don’t have to…”

Erouge shook her head, “Just think of it as my own selfishness. I’ll do whatever I can to help you, in the future. Just send word when you need it.”

FonFon nodded, “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? We don’t really have a goal or anything, really. It’s kind of fun, actually.”

Erouge laughed again, “I’m sure it is… But, I think I just want to relax for a bit, and settle for… some research work. Just me and Master.” She glanced back at Mysterica who was standing in front of a group of animals, apologizing to them, for her actions.

FonFon smiled, “Understandable… Where are you going then?”

Erouge grinned, “My home! Vice City!”

FonFon blinked, “Ohh… I always wanted to go there…”

Erouge raised her arms, “Well, you could come with us…”

Raidy placed her arms on FonFon’s shoulder, “Maybe another time. We’ll come and visit you, someday.”

Erouge sighed and bowed her head, “Well, I’ll look forward to that day. Remember, if you ever need us, just send word. We’ll come as fast we can.”

Raidy nodded, “Sure. I’ll remember it!”

FonFon stepped forward, “And you remember, my request…”

Erouge nodded. That strange fusion. Whatever it was, it was powerful. But they had never seen anything like it. Raidy and FonFon didn’t remember anything about it, either. Erouge promised to do whatever she could to research the fusion, “If I find anything, I’ll tell you. I promise.”

FonFon smiled, “Thanks.”

Raidy and FonFon watched the two Sorceresses walk away slowly, into the forest, before Raidy donned her own cloak, and FonFon turned to her, “Hey, Raidy-chan… Why didn’t you want to go to Vice City? I heard it’s great down there. You might even enjoy yourself!”

Raidy nodded, “Maybe… But, I really enjoy just spending time with you…” She suddenly moved and pecked FonFon’s nose with her lips, before stepping back, “After all… You’re my mate, right?”

FonFon flushed red and grinned, “Y-Yeah!”

Raidy smiled as she began to pack their stuff, “Well, come on then… Let’s move on soon…”

FonFon nodded, “Yeah… Oh… For our next destination… Have you heard of Lake Blue?”

Raidy frowned, “Only in passing. Why?”

FonFon shrugged, “Some of the wolves… were talking about something bad going on down there. Something dangerous and evil… They don’t know for sure, but they said that it feels pretty bad.”

Raidy narrowed her eyes and smiled softly, “Last time, we trusted wolves, I ended up getting tortured by a crazy Master Sorceress…”

FonFon nodded, “Well…  Yeah…”

Raidy tilted her head, “FonFon… Is something wrong?”

FonFon swallowed and looked at Raidy, “I… I was weak this time. B-But I won’t be! I… I wanna be stronger! And… and…”

Raidy smiled, “One of the best ways to train, is through, experience?”

FonFon nodded, and laughed softly, and hugged FonFon, wrapping her thin arms around FonFon’s neck, “Oh… I really do love you…”

She kissed FonFon’s cheek softly, before grabbing FonFon’s arm, “Well, then… we’ll go… if you tell one thing first.”

FonFon frowned, “One thing?”

Raidy nodded, “Where’s your family?”

FonFon paused and looked away, silently. Raidy suddenly felt cold. Had she stepped on a sensitive topic-

“They’re in my village. They’re all fine… I wanna take you to them someday.”

Raidy blinked, and smiled, “That sounds great!”

FonFon nodded, “Yeah… But, I can’t take you yet.”

“Why not?”

FonFon jerked her head softly, “I… I’m in exile…”

Raidy’s eyes widened, “What?”

FonFon raised her hands quickly, “I-It’s self-imposed! M-My family wanted me to stay! B-But… I had to leave. For my own good… I… I’ll tell you about it… soon. Just… Not right now…”

Raidy frowned. FonFon didn’t seem like one who’d just leave her family without a good reason… Raidy nodded softly, “Okay. Sure. Sure, whenever… Whenever you’re ready, then.”

FonFon smiled and rubbed her hand though her hair, “Thanks… So… I think Lake Blue, was South-west, of here…”

Raidy smiled as well, but there was no heart in it. She had thought she had gotten closer to FonFon, in this incident… But the fact, that FonFon couldn’t talk about why she had left her family… Made her feel… weak… and untrusted…

But, she did love FonFon. All she could do was trust her.

Raidy pulled a map of her bag and glanced at it, “Yep… Lake Blue. It’s kind of far… But I think we can make it in a few days.”

FonFon nodded, “Great! Lets… Let’s get moving!”

Raidy nodded softly, as the both walked into the forest, ready for their next adventure.

 

*

 

_“Hm… The Mask, worked… But it was destroyed…”_

_“What a shame… You did manage to record the data, yes?”_

_“Of course. What do you think? That I’m a fool? Ha…”_

_“Can we perfect it with this new data?”_

_“For sure. Complete control is within our grasp now.”_

_“Wonderful…”_

**

 

With the dry leaves, and twigs, crunching under their massive bodies, the group of Lamias slowly emerged from the shadows… One of them moved forward. She was dressed differently from the others. She had no weapons or armour. She only wore a skimpy outfit, that barely covered the essentials.

This Lamia gently poked the ground, before glancing at her finger and licking it.

“Well, Lady Madhura?”

The Lamia, Madhura, closed her eyes, breathing deeply, “Yes… She was here… But it has been some time… At least a week…”

She stuck out her serpentine tongue and began to taste the air, “Her taste has already faded from the air… But…” She glanced down at the ground, “She is moving South-west… She met with others here. There were at least four people here… But two left… They split up…”

One of the other Lamias gasped, “Does she know we are on her trail? Is she trying to fool us?”

Madhura shook her head, “No, it doesn’t appear that way. It seemed to just be a chance meeting. It does not concern us.”

“Does she still travel with the werewolf?”

Madhura nodded.

One of the Lamias grinned and spoke up, “Do you think the Queen would allow us to have that Werewolf? Imagine, all of us torturing her… using her for our eggs… breaking her… Just imagine how much fun it would be… It would only be fitting. The Queen is getting the Demon and the Warrior. I think we could have the others… They deserve that much and more for what happened to our sisters…”

The Other Lamias, let out a murmur of assent and began to tremble with delight at her words. Only Madhura remained silent and calm, before speaking, “The Queen shall decide whatever is fitting. She is our Queen, and we have no right to say what is ‘fitting’. Is that clear?”

The Lamia who spoke up swallowed in fear and bowed, “Yes, Lady Madhura!”

Madhura turned towards the South-West and frowned, “They are a few days away from us. At best, a week. We should be able to reach them soon, if we move fast. Remember, once we find them… Only I will take care of them. No one else.”

“Yes, M’lady!”

Madhura sighed and rubbed her head, and back. What was she going to do…? Very soon…  They would find, Lightning Warrior Raidy, and her Werewolf Companion… She slowly began to follow the trail. She only hoped that they wouldn’t put up a fight.

 

She would really hate it, if they died.

 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4

_If you want to see the Bad End to this story, please go this this link- > [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349679)_


End file.
